The Farm that was to good to be true
by Ren Suzugamori
Summary: 94 days have past and the fall has come. Just how bad has the infection spread? Has someone found a cure or are we still in the dark about everything? I just hope all for Clementine's sack that all this stuff sorts out before we run out of food. (Narration by Lee Everett) (Fan-Art by Myself all except duck that was my little brother's doing.)
1. The hunt for food

The Walking Dead

Chapter 4: Time flies when the world is coming to an end.

3 months later in early October.

Deep within the woods, the birds were chirping, squirrels frolicked up and down trees and the wind blew through the air as gently as fingers through hair. The leaves on the trees had gone a bright orange color signifying that fall had come swiftly as it did suddenly. As beautiful as the day was, nothing could be said about the horrific scene of the bloody mauling of a defenseless woodland creature that was taking place by a walker. The tiny moans that came from the animal began to grow weaker and slowly start to subside as its bones were being torn from its body. Unaware of the person behind it, the walker continued to rip and tear the creature's intestine out viciously, until a swift strike from above had split the head of the walker open. With one tug of the sharp object, out came an axe covered in the walker's blood and brain matter.

The ax had been draw to the hand of one Lee Everett who had been more than aquatinted with his new weapon of choice. Upon observing the walker, a man wearing glasses had walked to Lee's side, Mark who had become a new addition to the team after an expedition for food in the late summer.

"Damn what'd they get this time?" Asked Mark trying to make out what could have been the victim of the walker's attack.

"Hmm it looks like a rabbit." Lee replied.

"Well that's another meal lost." Mark said sighing in defeat as he beings to walk. "I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in three months. It seemed like so much at the time."

"Maybe you shouldn't have opened the door to the navy base." Lee said walking along side Mark.

"Yeah, but I'd probably "_Be_" food by now, trust me, I have no regrets." Said Mark thankful at the fact that he still draws breath.

"Rabbit's isn't exactly a meal Mark, but I'd take it. We're all hungry."

"Yeah, no kidding." Mark started. "Last night when I accidently grabbed for Carley's rations, I thought she was gonna take off my hand. That crazed look in her eye almost made me shit my pants."

"We're all on edge here just cut us some slack." Lee said.

"Yeah you're right. I wish I knew for sure how much food we had left."

As Lee and Mark continued to walk through the woods, Lee began to think over what Mark had asked. Do we have enough food? Could we manage to feed everyone in the motor inn tonight? Or is someone going to have to miss a meal once again, and if so who? The possibilities were endless as Lee tried to come to a solid conclusion. He couldn't very well lie to Mark, but he wasn't about to sugar coat the truth. No matter how painful the truth might be in the end.

"Not enough. According to Lily, we've just about hit the last of our food reserves. And if we don't find anything out here, then some people might have to go without tonight."

"O great Lily's lottery again, great now we have to deal with a pissed off Kenny."

"Well she thinks that everyone should have an equal chance of missing a meal." Lee hinged at that idea.

"Hmm well do you think Kenny and Lawrence are having better luck than we are out here?"

"I sure hope they are."

Having come to an open area, Mark stops in the middle of the woods to comb his surroundings. He scanned the area for possible walkers or anything hostile and to Mark's relief, No walkers. With nothing to worry about, Mark relaxes his shoulders and turns to Lee. Wondering how he was holding up from the lack of food, sleep and decent pluming. He looked as thou he needed a good shave and a haircut, but aside from that he wasn't too bad looking.

"Well Lee between the lack of food and Kenny and Lily at each other's throats, things are getting pretty tense back at the motor inn."

Lee could only nod his head in agreement. Kenny and Lily having their annual arguments for the leaderships of the group, the constant struggle for food and everyone's favorite grumpy old man being the constant pain in the butt, the motor inn had become something of a combustible environment for everyone.

Not to complain or to sound unappreciative, Lee counted his blessings for the motor inn. Having beds, blankets and a group of fellow survivors to hole up with him, there were worse places to call home.

"Hey Lee I heard Kenny's been talking about leaving the motor inn if he can get that RV up and running, but I don't know if that's the best idea."

"What are you talking about; the man's got a wife and kid to look after."

"And their safer in a big group. Going out on their own will get them all killed or worse. You remember that family we saw in the road a few days ago?"

How could he forget? It was a family of two. A mother and a daughter and they had both been shot dead center of their heads. Having seen that gave Lee horrible nightmares for the past few days now. Thankfully, Clementine wasn't there to see it. Lee only shook his head a looked to sky in hopes to find some signs of life to find comfort in. Anything would do. A bird, a plane, even a hot air balloon would be a nice change of scenery. But he guessed that's too specific.

"But I can't blame Kenny for wanting to leave. Did you hear the way Larry was going off on him the other night, what's the old guy's deal anyway? It seems like he has a particular problem with you." Mark asked.

Before long, a random crow had been landing on a nearby tree branch just a few feet away from where they were standing. Lee knew very well what Larry's problem was with him, but could he trust Mark with his past?

"He thinks I'm a danger to the group and Clementine." Lee began.

"What, that's crazy. I think he's the one putting us in danger. With the way Lily worries about his health, I wouldn't be surprised if she was scheming rations for him behind everyone's back. And I know Lily thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy is all muscle. He's a walking pile driver. I don't know how Lawrence can stand up to a guy like that without flinching. Wish I could be that tough as that guy."

"Ha yeah that boy can fight with the biggest and baddest of them, trust me. I had to bale that boy out of the dean's office some many times that I should have been the dean."

"Well isn't that what teachers do? He is your student after all, well was, but I gotta admit you keep him in check pretty well. You two seem pretty close."

"How so?" Lee asked interested in what Mark meant.

"Well whenever he loses his cool you're always there to take him by the ear or shut him up whenever he stars losing control of his temper kind of like a dad would you know." Mark implied.

Lee couldn't begin to fathom having a son, much less one like Lawrence. Brash, Hard headed, Stubborn, and a rebellious. Lawrence wasn't exactly perfect, but who is? Lee couldn't doubt he had a soft spot for his former student, but not son wise more like a brotherly bond.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as Dad, but I gotta admit, me and that boy are close enough to handle anything. Even each other if need be." Lee said rubbing his chin.

Mark noticed Lee rubbing his face and wondered what could be the cause. After giving it some thought, Mark came to the conclusion he already knew.

"O that's right. You and Lawrence actually fought before the infection. Damn so both Lawrence and Larry punched you in the face, you are one tough SOB. I don't think I wanna know why you and Lawrence fought so I'll shut up now" Mark said not making eye contact with Lee.

"Yeah I guess. That day me and Lawrence fought he was just angry at something. Can't remember what, but it doesn't matter now. But I gotta admit he and Larry have some mean right hooks." Lee smiled at his embarrassing fighting record.

"Well Larry's just big, but Lawrence is a professional boxer so that would explain the difference." Mark said tapping Lee's shoulder in comfort.

Having seen another bird fly over head, Mark pursues after it with post haste. The crow finally landed on a nearby branch having pecked at its wing. Mark began to focus his sights through the lens of his rifle. He gently gripped the handle of the rifle just to make sure the kick back doesn't knock the gun out of his hand. Taking notice to Mark's posture, Lee quickly kneels down next to Mark taken in the trajectory of his rifle. It seemed to be leaning towards the left while the raven was clearly to the right. Lee could only wonder if Mark could make this shot.

"It's a long shot. I'd hate to waste the bullets. And don't forget about the walkers. The gun shot would bring the dead on top of us."

Sure of his skills with a rifle, Mark aims through the scope of his rifle "Trust me Lee, if I don't think I could hit it, I won't shoot."

Noticing that the raven isn't moving, Mark begins to gently squeeze the trigger of the rifle. Having finally pulled the trigger, a thunderous boom riddled the sky as the bullet traveled towards the raven. Unfortunately, Mark missed and the raven flew away at the sound of the gun shot.

"Damn it!"

"Don't worry about it we'll just find anoth…." Lee said before being cut off by a loud scream in the distance.

Mark and Lee both stood to their feet in a hurry as they were shocked at the sudden outburst deeper in the woods.

"Shit! Was that Kenny?" Mark asked.

"No clue! Come on!"

Lee and Mark began to rush into the west end of the forest hoping to find the source of the screaming. Having come to an impasse, Lee directs Mark to the left having heard another scream come from that general direction.

Finally, Lee and Mark come to an open field where 3 people could be seen. Two looked around the ages of 17 and 18. The other about his late 30's, but he seemed to be having troubles of his own having his leg caught in what appeared to be a bear trap.

As one of the other boys tried to free his friend, the trapped man swipes away his hands due to the immense pain that was coursing through his leg.

"Jesus Christ!" Mark said.

"O shit no! No… please we just want to help out our teacher. Please don't kill us! We'll leave I swear!" Said the boy with the jacket labeled "Travis"

Just off to the right of Lee footsteps could be heard coming towards them. As the bushes rustled, Mark kept a trained eye on the bush just in case something hostile would arrive. Thankfully, it had only been Kenny and Lawrence having arrived on the scene.

Kenny had a green shirt on with a white turtle neck underneath. Lawrence had on a black fleece jacket and an old pair of sunglasses with timberlands. Lee and Mark only smiled to see their friends unharmed.

"Lee! You guys ok?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah man we heard screaming and came as fast as we coul…DAMN!" Lawrence said having seen the man's leg caught in the trap.

As Kenny and Lawrence took a more in depth look at the trap, the man stuck in the trap began to scream and flail around in sheer agony. The blood flooded onto the ground as it escapes the open wounds in the man's leg creating a small puddle.

"Travis, maybe they can help." Said the boy with the jacket engraved 'Ben'

"This might be the same group of guys that raided our camp and… w-we barely escaped from that!"

"Whoa hold on, what guys?" Mark wondered.

"Yeah and why the fuck is there a bear trap out here in the middle of the woods?" Kenny asked.

"I-I don't know man." Ben said nervously as he stood there almost shivering.

"Look we're not here to hurt you." Lee said trying to deflate the situation.

"Don't listen to him Ben! They're just trying to lower our guard so they can jump us again." Said the boy known as Travis.

"Look my man if we wanted to hurt you we would have been done it. We're just trying to figure out what the fuck happened." Lawrence blurted out as he clutched his fist at Travis.

Lee only held Lawrence's shoulder trying to keep him calm down. Lawrence only stood back and let Lee take the lead.

"Lee this is fucked up we gotta help them!"

"Is there a way we can get that trap off his leg?" Lawrence asked.

"PLEASE! Try something!"

Travis on nudged Ben's arm and said. "Ben shut up! My dad was special forces I know what I'm doing!"

"Well your dad ain't here so I'd lose the attitude bruh and let us handle this" Lawrence said as he tried to the pull the trap apart.

"Please just try to get him out. After that you leave us or whatever I don't care! Please!" A frantic Ben begged.

"What do you think I'm doin dude!? This thing is stuck! Damn it!" Lawrence said attempting tearing the hinges of the trap apart.

"Don't worry we'll get him out of there."

"O god thank you!" Said the trapped man.

"Fine, but make it fast we don't have all day here." Kenny spoke.

The man only continued to scream even louder than before as it seems that Lawrence was only making the pain worse than it already was.

"Lawrence STOP! Your gonna tare his leg off! Let me see if there's another way!" Mark said as he directed Lawrence away from the trap.

Mark began to feel the groves and lumps on the trap and notices the configuration and the base foundation of this trap. Everything was account it for except one thing. That one thing made Mark question simply….Why is this missing?

"Mark what's wrong man? It looks like something wrong?"

"Yeah look here!"

Lawrence takes a quick peek at where Mark's finger had been pointed and saw the flat side of the trap. Having seen nothing of importance, Lawrence only turns to Lee and shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Um Mark... I'm not seeing anything important."

"Exactly, there's no release latch! Normally it would be right here, but somebody must have taken it off!"

As Mark continued to explain how the release latch was supposed to be on the trap, a single walker had been skulking around them, as the sounds of loud waling had drawn it closer.

"O-o no!"

The boy the known as Travis began to look around his surroundings to see over ten zombies creeping their way towards him. His eyes began to shake and a cold shiver crept up his spine the more he looked on.

"Shit! Walkers! It's now or never Lee." Kenny said raising his rifle towards the walkers. They drew near as they hobbled their way towards the group in vast numbers that seemed to never end.

"Please! Get me out of this thing!" Begged the trapped man. He clawed at his leg trying to free his leg from the trap. The pressure was on as the walkers could practically smell the blood in the air.

"Don't worry old man! We aren't gonna leave you here to die!" Lawrence said as he began to tug at the chain that kept the trap from being moved.

"Mark get the boys back! Kenny, you and Lawrence keep those walkers off of me as long as you can!" Lee started to direct.

Mark, Lawrence and Kenny all began to do their separate duties as Lee remained on the ground trying to remain calm and find another way to deal with this trap. Kenny and Lawrence began shooting walkers left and right. Lawrence wasn't exactly the best shot in the world as he still was getting used to handling his pistol and he began shooting the walkers shoulders and chests.

"Hey kid remember don't lock those elbows, just been'em a little and aim high. We want these bullets to really count." Kenny suggested.

Lawrence only looked to Kenny and nodded his head and began to loosen up his stance and elbows. Almost immediately, Lawrence's gun shoots had been mowing down walkers left and right. Kenny smiled to Lawrence and continued to shoot. Lee on the other hand had difficulties with the trap. Cutting the chain would take too long, trying to tear the trap off failed as Lawrence demonstrated and there's no way in hell cutting the tree down would work. "So what do I do now?" Lee thought.

Lee only took one last look at the trap and began to wonder if the answer he was looking for had been in front of him the entire time. If we couldn't get his leg free, then maybe I could just…This alternative answer was clear. So standing to his feet, Lee began to stand up and hold his ax in hand. The man stuck in the trap looked to Lee in horror as he couldn't think of why he was getting up. Is this man going to just leave me here, to die? I can't die. Not like this. O please god no not like this.

"O god!" said the trapped man taking notice to Lee's ax.

Lee only looked down in sorrow as he knew what had to be done in order to save this man's life and get away in time.

"I'm gonna have to cut you out." Lee said with eyes half open. He couldn't bare to see what he was about to do.

"No no no! Try the trap again! Anything else besides that please!"

Lee simply ignored the man and began to raise his ax high in the air. The man began to desperately crawl away from Lee trying to avoid what was to come, but couldn't move the trap and its eminence finally stop moving, Lee aimed his ax directly onto…the man's leg and swings down hard. The blade of the ax slices through the man's leg with a horrific snap of the bone. The blood came blasting out of the man's leg like a water hose.

The unimaginable pain shoot through his leg as he clutches his leg for dear life. Lee then took a quick and pulled the ax out of the man's leg and swings down once more opening the skin. Lawrence couldn't help, but notices the screams behind him and takes a quick peek behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Lawrence asked as he turned to Lee.

"Lawrence eyes up front!" Mark said as three walkers had come from the brush of forest to Lawrence's left.

Mark pulled his rifle up and shoots one of the walkers dead in the eye killing it instantly. Having to reload, Mark places his rifle down for a moment leaving Lawrence unprotected.

"Lawrence!" Lee said having stopped half way through cutting the man's leg off.

Lawrence only turned to the two walkers behind him. He only laughed and began slid on what appeared to be grayish brash knuckles. They were blunt and had a sharp edge to the ends of them.

"O please. Bring it you undead fucks!" Lawrence yelled as he leaped towards the two walkers with seemingly no fear.

Lawrence swung his fist at the first walker. On the impact of his fist, the first walker had its neck snapped back and falls to the ground. The second walker tried to grab Lawrence by the sleeve of his jacket. Lawrence notices this and jumps back just enough to counter with one decent upper cut to the walker's jaw. The walker's head had been turn 90 degrees in the wrong direction as it had fallen to the ground as well. Thankfully, Lawrence's new brass knuckles had been the main key in deposing of the walkers.

"Don't worry about me boys. I got this now hurry up Lee we gotta go. I can't fight all of these dead fuckers all day! So let's get a move on!"

Lee shook his head to Lawrence's arrogance as he swung again on the man's leg making it 3 forth's the way through. With one final swing, Lee had severed the trapped leg off. The man screamed once again and looked to his leg to see his leg still in the trap and faints due to the pain and loss of blood. The blood splattering could be heard clear across the

"O gawd!" Travis struggled to say as he rushed to a nearby bush and began to up chuck onto it.

"O shit is he…" Mark wondered

"He pasted out." Lee answered

Taking a look at the devastation that he caused with his ax, Lee looked at the bloody trap that still held the severed leg of the man. Lawrence took a quick look at the scene and saw what transpired behind him.

"Damn! Just…Damn!" Lawrence cursed as he shook his head at the bear trap.

"Hey if he's alive then grab him and let's go!" Kenny ordered having taking the lead.

Without hesitation, Mark grabs the man of the ground with help from Lawrence. Kenny and Lawrence both escorted Mark as he held the man over his shoulders. Just as Lee was about to take Ben and retire from the woods, Travis had been unaware of the walkers directly behind him.

"Behind you!"

"Travis!" Ben called to his friend before having Lee pull him away.

"Come on we gotta move!" Lee yelled as he drug the Ben away.

Travis only wipes the remaining completely oblivious to the danger he was in. He turned around quickly to see several walkers limping their way towards Travis. Almost immediately, Travis yells as the walkers draw nearer. He rushed away from the walkers as quickly as he did before trips over a rock. Travis begins to crawl away from the walkers as fast as he could, but was halted by a nearby rock behind him. The walkers had now reached to Travis as he sat on the ground in fear of what was to come.

"O God Help ME! No No! arrrrraahhhhhhhhhhh!" Travis yelled as his guts had literally had begun to be plucked right from his body.

"NO!" Ben yelled as he tried to break free of Lee's grip.

Lawrence notices Ben struggling to get away from Lee and decided to pick Ben up by the waist and carry him away.

"No! We Have to go Back!"

"O SHUT THE FUCK UP! GO BACK AND WHAT!? Save your dead friend!?" Lawrence yelled.

"Lawrence! Now is not the time!" Lee said running ahead.

Ben's facial reaction was dismal. First his friend's leg now his other friend had become lunch? Just how did everything turn to shit so quickly.

"Look dude I'm sorry for being so blunt with you, but there was no time alright?! So either calm down and start walking or I'll just carry your scrawny ass all the way back." Lawrence said placing Ben on the ground like a child.

Ben only looked through Lawrence's glasses and saw nothing but dead set eyes. He couldn't begin to imagine the things he might have seen. So as instructed Ben began to run ahead with Lawrence bringing up the rear.


	2. 6 pieces of food, 12 mouths to feed

The motor Inn

Early Morning 10:30 a.m.

Far out of the brush of the woods, was the now fortified motor inn. Cars blocked the outer exits as to form some sort of barrier to keep intruders at bay. Keeping watch had been Lily with her trusted rifle at her side. She combs the area to see her father, Larry hammering a 2 by 4 piece of lumber onto the wall with a large rock or boulder of some sort. She turned to her left to see Duck, Clementine and Tj playing a game of freeze tag. Lily smiles at the kids from atop of the RV parked awkwardly in the center of the motor inn. Seeing the kids having fun made her feel as thou life wasn't as bad even with the constant threat of the looming dead just outside of the gates.

Suddenly, Lily hears a rustle outside of the gate. She grabs a hold of her rifle and points it towards the open brush of woods. Lily gave a hard whistle to get everyone's attention. Almost instantly, everyone seemed to have dropped what they had been doing and took refuge either behind or underneath something. Turning her attention back to the woods, Lily began to squint sharply as the rustle from the woods seems to have gotten louder as the bushes shuffled. Lily hid her eye behind the scope of her rifle ready to fire until…Lee came bursting out of the brush and into Lily's line of fire.

"Get the gates open! We've got wounded!"

"Shit! What the hell are they doing?" Lily angrily asked as she began to climb down the RV.

Kenny and Lawrence both kept trained eyes on their 6 as they didn't want any unwanted guests showing up. Mark held the man with the severed leg on his shoulders walking slowly as to not increase the already rapid blood loss. Kenny and Lawrence looked to each and nodded knowing that they had been in the clear. They turned around to help with the gates and push the grants back to gain entry. Second was Ben scared and unfamiliar with this place with Kenny and Lawrence bringing up the rear along with Lee.

Just when Lee entered the Motor inn, endless questions were asked in a barrage of madness. Among the endless questions, a name was frequently repeated by Lily. The name was Lee as everyone seemed to have had their attentions draw to her.

"Lee what the hell, you can't just bring new people in here what were you thinking?" Lily spat.

"Hey you wanna calm down for a fuckin' minute?" Kenny spat back.

"Hey watch your mouth!" Larry yelled to Kenny with his temper already flaring. As usual.

"No I don't! What I want to know is why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea!" Lily asked clearly angry.

"Well hang on we haven't even talked to these people yet. Maybe they can be useful. Besides, Lee could just leave them there right" Carley pleaded.

"Carley's right. These people would have died if we left them!" Lee answered.

"So what?" Larry said with no hint of remorse in his voice.

"O my god! You know what old man, Fuck you! Where's your fucking humanity?" Lawrence said blurted out in anger.

"You watch your mouth when talking to me boy!" Larry yelled.

"Did you just call me boy!? O fuck no! You been asking for this ass whooping for a minute!" Lawrence said getting ready to raise his fist to Larry.

"Dad! Lawrence STOP! Look we are not responsible for every struggling survivor we happen to come across we have to focus on OUR group! Right here, right Now!" Lily started.

"Come on Lily. These are people! People trying to survive just like us. We've got to stick together to survive!" Mark said.

Just off to the side of Larry stood Clementine and Tj both looking at the new face brought to the motor inn, Ben. He looked afraid and depressed to his core. Clementine and Tj move through the crowd to get to Ben.

"The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us, but that food is almost gone, we've have maybe a week's worth left. And I hardly doubt that any of you are carrying groceries." Lily said sarcastically.

"Um… no" A frightened Ben said.

"Wow Lily that's messed up. When Mark first got here you were all "O thank god" food! Now that the food is running out, he's instantly useless? You have a funny way of looking at things." Lawrence said surprised at Lily's lack of altruism.

"Fine then you guys fight it out. Welcome to the family kid." Mark stomped away heading for the wall.

Ben looked to the ground still in shock of the events prior to his arrival at the motor inn. Suddenly, he felt two small frail hands lock it's fingers into his hands.

"Come over here and see what we drew." One Clementine said having been missing her signature hat.

"W-wha, N-no I…" Ben stuttered.

"Just come on ok? It''ll be ok." said Tj to the left of Ben pushing him while Clementine pulled him to the side and out of the conversation.

"You know you like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own god damn decisions. This isn't your personal dictatorship." Kenny said glaring at Lily.

"O come on you two your being dramatic!" Carley spoke.

Lily and Kenny only turned their glares to Carley. They both were not in the mood to take any lip from anyone else. Both thinking they're in the right with their own individual actions. The two were very important in maintaining the group, but they both shared something in common. Their both stubborn to a default. It really seems like a match made in heaven when it comes to Lily and Kenny or hell.

"Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two I'm not gonna be apart of that!" Carley complained as she walks away from the conversation.

"Hey I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was fine when I was distributing the food when there was enough to go around, but now that it's running out suddenly I'm a god damn navi!" Lily yelled as she began to grow more irritated.

The situation was going south. Neither said was willing to give an inch as both Kenny and Lily both felt as thou they are just in their own respects.

"Man look it doesn't matter whose charge does it? We just do what we can for the kids right?" Lawrence said trying to defuse the argument. Everyone turned to Lawrence for a brief moment. The most impatient, bone headed group member was trying to be diplomatic?

Lee couldn't help but nod his head with a smile to Lawrence as he tried to handle the situation with the use of force. He guessed the months that have passed by may have mellowed his attitude just a bit.

"Yes it does Lawrence! You know, you may feel fine being in the middle of everything, but sooner or later your gonna have to chose a side. Right Lee?" Kenny said before walking away with Duck trailing behind him. Lee nodded his head to Kenny before he disappeared from his sight.

Lawrence only took his sun glasses off and held the bridge of his nose. This was annoying him to no end. Could no one get along for a day? He only shock his head to try to shake off the stress. Lee only taps Lawrence's shoulder to help ease the tension. Seeing Lawrence trying so hard to help, Lee tries to make the stress less intense as he took the floor to speak.

"Look those people are here now. We can't change that, but as soon as Katjaa is finished patching that guy up, you can kick them out of here…Send'em out on their own I couldn't care less. They at least deserve a fighting chance against the walkers. And for the record, Kenny wanted to leave these guys behind" Lee explained. Lawrence looked to Lee like he was a different man. This couldn't have been the man he looked up to. Kicking people out into the world like this? One of the guys is just a kid and the other can't even walk.

Lee had harden in the pasted several months. Making difficult decisions that may not have been to popular, but they were always for the better meant of the group. Lawrence only wondered if he had what it took to make the hard decision if it came down to it. But he knew he couldn't bring himself to do or say what Lee is suggesting. He may be tough on the outside, but on the inside he was a bleeding heart softy.

"I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girl's got my balls than all of you combined!" Larry yelled.

"Hmpf that would explain a lot." Lawrence smiled.

"Why you little shit!" Larry said as he took a violent tone with Lawrence.

Without hesitation, Lawrence stood toe to toe with Larry waiting for him to swing a fist. He smiled with confidence knowing he could take this elderly man down with one good punch. Or so he thought. Before the situation turned into an actual fight, Lily and Lee intervened. Lily only held Larry's arm while Lee drug Lawrence by the collar of his jacket.

"Dad Please stop! Why don't you go help Mark with the wall?" Lily suggested.

Larry only looked to Lily with his usual expression before walking to the wall. Lee had been arguing with Lawrence about his nonchalant attitude around everyone. Before wrapping up their conversation, Lily suddenly butted his way into it.

"You know what Lawrence? Since you have jokes today I think I'll let you decide who gets to eat today." Lily said as she made her way to a backpack that laid on the ground. Lawrence only looked to Lee in confusion as he too had no idea as to what Lily meant. As Lawrence made his way to Lily, he noticed that she had several pieces of food in hand.

"This is all the food we have today and guess what? YOU decide who's gets to eat today." Lily said with a stern look on her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up…" Lawrence tried to pause her.

"Lily…" Lee said still shocked at Lily's sudden decision.

"No Lee I'm serious. I want to see if he can deal with making the hard choices I make. So Lawrence take this food and start handing it out. Then we'll see how much of a joke it is. And Lee I don't want to see you doing his work so I better not see you trying to help. This is his duty so let him do it on his own!" Lily demanded as she placed the food in Lawrence's hands.

Lily walked away towards the ladder that gave access to the roof of the RV and climbed up. Lawrence only looked to Lee in confusion. Lee couldn't help but feel for Lawrence's predicament. He had to feed a certain amount of people as others would have to go without a shred of food. Hungry eyes had begun to fixate on Lawrence as the guilt began to weigh in on his shoulder before giving food away. Lawrence looked to his hands and sees he only has food for 6 people, but only one big problem… there were 12 people to feed. How could he possibly choice who to feed and who not to feed?

"Well I guess I got myself in a bit of a situation huh teach?" Lawrence asked his teacher .

Seeing how many mouths to feed, Lee couldn't help but notice the severity of Lawrence's situation. Lee only looked to Lily in hopes she would change her mind, but she only stared menacingly down at them. Lee knew he couldn't very well take the responsibility of handing out the food upon himself so he did the next best thing.

"Look man do what you think is right. Sure some people are gonna go hungry, but don't go making jokes man. You know how strict Lily is about the group. SO for now you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." Lee advised.

"But Lee you look like hammered shit! You need something." Lawrence said trying to hand Lee a piece of beef jerky.

Lee only shook his head "no" as he held Lawrence's shoulder once again to calm his nerves. Lee only looked to Lawrence in sympathy. He only whispered in Lawrence's ear. "I know you can do it. Just stay calm. You got this." With that last hint of support Lee then is confronted by his companion Clementine. He knelt down and began to ask where her hat had gone. Lawrence only smiled meekly at Lee and Clem as he knew Lee was confident in him. Lawrence then places the pieces of food into his pockets and begins to walk towards the bulk of kids sitting in a circle drawing cartoons or animals of some sorts.


	3. Champion among children

After handing out several pieces of food, Lawrence looked to the sky feeling guilty for not feeding a certain few mouths. He took a look at his hands to see only he had two pieces of food left an apple slice and a packet of cheese and crackers. The repaints of the food were, Mark, Duck, Kenny, and of course Tj. The looks on Tj and Duck's faces when they began to eat were like fireworks. Seeing those two eating made him sighs in relief that he feed them. Lee, Katjaa and Carley all willing declined they're chances to eat, but it also made him wonder just who should he feed next? Wait was this even a question? Who else was there to feed, but one little girl in particular?

"Hey Clem Clam what's going on?" Lawrence asked as he knelt down to Clementine's eye level.

"Hey Hammy." Clementine retorted as she turned herself towards him.

He twitched his eye at Clementine's comment. This nickname 'Hammy' had come with the growth of their friendship of 3 months. Both of them had become more causal around one another as they fooled around. Lawrence only placed his hand on Clementine's exposed hair and nuzzled it.

"Girl have you been hangin around Tj? Making nick names behind my back?" Lawrence asked almost interrogating her.

"No. We would never do that." Clementine said not making eye contact with Lawrence. By the look in her eyes, she seemed to have been lying through her teeth.

Lawrence looked to see if Tj's had been telling Clementine funny nicknames that he made of him in the past. He only smiled and blushed to his guardian as if nothing was wrong. Clementine did the same as Lawrence turned his attention to her. With a shake of the head, Lawrence slowly regained the reason as to why he had come over. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what these two were up to, plus what about Duck? Did he know anything? Lawrence only smacked his face with the palms of his hands and dismisses this as unimportant.

"…Anyways, Clem what happened to your hat? Don't tell me you lost it again?" Lawrence asked.

"I don't know I think so. Can you help me find it?" Clementine asked with her eyes of golden brown shinning in the sunlight.

Unlike Lee and everybody else in the motor inn, Lawrence was powerless under the spell of Clementine's gaze. He simply adored Clementine more than anything. More so than his hyper active little pest of a would be brother Tj who had been scribbling widely onto a piece of loose leaf paper. Clementine looked sadden at the fact her favorite hat had gone missing. She could only image where it could have gone in the short period of time. Was it in the woods, or could someone have thrown it out? These thoughts gave Clementine shivers and made her sigh in sadness. Looking down to her, Lawrence couldn't very well say no to that face.

"Of course, when did it go missing?" asked Lawrence.

"Well I had it a couple of days ago, but after that I don't know where it went. Lee said he would help too." Clem retorted.

"Hmmm….well with us looking for it together, one of use is gonna find it sooner or later so no worries right?" Lawrence asked as he slid a fist in front of Clementine.

Clementine smiled gingerly and bumped her own fist into his own. The two then made a sound like an explosion as they lower their fists. It seems the two have made their own special handshake of some sort.

"That a girl! So Clem their something I need to give you, but you have to first show me if you remember what I taught you a few weeks back." Lawrence said as he began to walk towards what appeared to be a box fort.

Clementine got up and followed Lawrence towards the fort away from Duck and Tj's line of sight. He then takes a wad of black tape and wraps it around his hands. Clementine only wondered what he could be doing with that much tape much less wrapping it around his hands so many times. Lawrence turns to Clementine and throws the tape wade away to the side. He looked as if he was ready to have a sparring match. Clementine only rose an eyebrow to what Lawrence was doing.

"Alright nice and tight! Ok, you ready Clem Clam?" Lawrence asked rolling his shoulders.

"Um I think so…but um, what are we doing again?" Clem asked raising an eyebrow to him. Lawrence only face palmed his forehead in annoyance as he noticed Clementine clearly didn't get what he was trying to do. Maybe he should have explained himself before expecting her to follow along willingly.

"You really don't remember? Well it has been a long time since we've done this so I guess it's my fault hmmm… Wait right here" Lawrence trail off as he pulled at a nearby box toward him.

He digs inside the box and had begun to feel around for whatever he was looking for. He then feels the soft pair of gloves inside. They were a purplish color and they looked about Clementine's size. Lawrence simply tossed the gloves to Clementine. She catches them with ease and almost instantly remembers what Lawrence was up to.

"O I see, boxing lessons or self defense right?" Clem asked jumping in excitement.

"That's right now you remember your stance right? Remember 9:40 and 3:20" Lawrence instructed as he held his fists and locked his elbows inward as he began to sway.

"O yeah I think my feet are supposed to be apart and my fists should be here then..." Clementine began to mumble the words nine forty and three twenty to herself as she began to positions her elbows and fists in a boxing like state. Lawrence watched her as she began to shift her stance in accordance to his own.

Lawrence only started to strife left and right in front of Clementine. He then rolled his shoulders making sure there were no kinks in his shoulders. He then began to throw his fists quickly into the air with perfect speed. Clementine couldn't help but look on in amazement as Lawrence warming up. She didn't wish to fall behind so she began to mimic his motions. She swayed left, She swayed right and she threw her little fists as hard as she could. Her mentor noticed her as cracked at smile as he huffed a gust of air and turn to her.

"There ya go! Looks like you got the movements down! Now remember to make sure to keep moving. You don't want your opponent boxing you in a corner. Now let's see what you got!" Lawrence said as he moved his hands towards Clem. "Throw one good punch right here!"

Without hesitation, Clem threw her first punch and a second one then another. Lawrence stood his ground as he continued to test Clementine's punches. He was surprised to see how much she had retained in the few weeks they trained together. But he wasn't going to take it easy on her. He knew this wasn't exactly going to benefit her now, but further down the road when she gets older then it may just pay off in a big way. Not only that, she would also have Duck and Tj to look after her as well. Who said she was going to be alone? The world is in shambles and no one soul can make it alone in this world. Your going to need allies and strong ones and Lawrence couldn't see anyone protecting and watching Clementine's back other than Duck and Tj. Those three were a three man team. Or three child team that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Alright Clem-Clam let's see how good you can dodge." Lawrence said slowly moving his free hand towards Clementine's head. Not paying attention to Lawrence's hand, Clementine felt Lawrence's hand brush through her hair like a comb. His fingers tangled in her hair like and began to pick at her tender head.

"Owwy! Hey that hurt" Clem yelped as she felt a slight twinge at her scalp.

"Ha sorry, but you gotta be faster than that if you wanna win! Here's comes another one!" Lawrence said slowly moving his opposite hand towards her.

Knowing getting hit again wasn't an option; Clementine quickly ducks underneath his hand and continues to hit Lawrence's hands again. Lawrence continued to moves his hands free left and right while Clementine simply avoided them with ease. The more she dodged his hands, the more speed his hands began to pick up.

"Alright girl lets see a combo. Go Left, Right, Left!" Lawrence instructed.

Clementine only nodded her head as she hit Lawrence's hand in the order he demanded, Left, Right, Left. She repeated this combo for could she really be learning for this? Lawrence could only see the progress and it was similar to his own when he first started. Was she just a natural gifted fighter, or was she simply getting good advice? Either way, Lawrence felt convinced she had learned a lot more than he expected from his training. Lawrence slowly lowered his hands, until one excited Clementine caught him with one decent left hook directly in the jaw. Clementine only dropped her guard and held her hands to her lips in fear of Lawrence's rage.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Clementine asked as she felt a great deal of guilt.

Lawrence only held his jaw as he rubbed it gently. He looked down to see Clementine's frighten expression. He only moved his hands away from his jaw and placed them on her shoulders to try and clam her while trying to ignore the pain that began to swell in his cheek.

"Hey Hey don't worry about me Clem-Clam. I'm fine. I've had worse punches then that so don't worry, but I gotta say you're pretty strong!" Lawrence said having pat Clem on the head once again.

"You mean for a girl?" Clem asked almost certain that's what Lawrence meant. Seeing how tough Lawrence was she assumed that he thought very highly of himself and saw woman as weak.

"No…for your age and size. It has nothing to do with you being a girl. Girl can kick ass…um butt too. Sometimes better than boys so don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And always keep that guard up and never get boxed in." Lawrence said giving a thumb up to Clementine and proving her hypothesis of him wrong.

Clementine only returned the gesture and swipe a beat off of her brow. She seemed like she had been shaking almost as if she were cold. Could be due to the fact that she hasn't eat in who knows when. The thought of her not eating gave Lawrence chills. Almost immediately, Lawrence pulls out a packet of Cheese and crackers. He pokes Clem's head to gather her attention.

"Well that was a good training exercise and here's your reward. I heard you say you were hungry so I thought you could use this." Lawrence said handing Clementine the packet of cheese and crackers.

Clementine's face lite up with joy as she happily took the crackers and cheese from his Lawrence's hand. She looked so ecstatic to have the chance to eat something since forever. Lawrence felt as thou he should have made this choice so much sooner than he did.

"Okay a sundae would be better next time *giggle*" Clementine said laughing at her own jokes.

Lawrence blushed at her laughter and simply shock his head to the girl.

"O ok I get on that when I go to dairy queen later heh heh. Now go on and eat your food I gotta go and finish giving out the food." Lawrence said standing to his feet.

"Okay thanks again Lawrence…I mean coach." Clementine said waving to Lawrence.

"Ah ah! Clementine..." Lawrence said tapping his foot.

Clementine stopped in her tracks and turns around. She only wondered what he wanted and began to making her way back. Lawrence only bowed to Clementine as she stopped in front of him. She smells and does the same thing. Seconds pasted until both rose back to their normal positions and laughed together.

"Alrightly Clem-Clam dismissed!"

Clementine then raced back to the boys and grabbed her crayons and began to draw. Lawrence felt his heart ache in pleasure as he couldn't take much more of Clementine's cutesy attitude. The feeling of being called coach made his head spin for a second. Wait did that mean she thinks I'm old? He couldn't help but turn an eye to Clementine as she began drawing once again.

"*Sigh* man am I getting old or what? I have a student and a little brother now. What's next a dog?"

_Fin_


	4. An unwelcome guest!

This was it, the final piece of food. As Lawrence looked at the last piece of food, he gave a sigh of relief as he had almost accomplished his duty, but the questions still rolled on in his mind. Who could use this food the most? What do I tell the people who didn't get food? When does this torment end? Why couldn't we have enough food?

Lawrence's mind had become like a mine field. Everywhere you turned all you saw was explosions. At least the worst part was almost over. Lawrence began to go down the mental list he made in his head. Who he fed and who he did not feed. Well of course Tj, Clementine and Duck ate.

There was also Mark who desperately needed food to help reinforce the wall. Another was Kenny who looked as thou he was going on fumes alone. He gradually took the food and savored it. But that still left the question, who would get the last piece of food? There weren't many other options for Lawrence to decided from besides Larry, Lily or that Ben kid.

Lawrence only shook his head as he had come to a conclusion to his dilemma. He began to walk towards the RV…

After a few short steps, Lily had looked down to Lawrence seeing he had one piece of food left.

"Well it looks like you almost finished. Not such an easy job is it?" Lily asked.

Lawrence held his head to the side as he indeed felt how hard it was to feed the needy and leave some starving at the same time. It doesn't feel good.

"Nobody said it was. Look just take this ok?" Lawrence begged as he held the apple up towards Lily.

"What? Your giving it to me?" Lily asked slightly surprised.

"What you can't hear all of a sudden? I'm giving this apple to YOU Lily damn! What's hard to understand about that?" Lawrence yelled.

Lily only rolled her eyes at Lawrence's tone "I don't want anything from YOU!"

"And just what the fuck does that mean!?"

"It means I don't want it! What can you not hear now and don't you swear at me!"

Almost popping a vain in his neck, Lawrence begins to exhale violently as he and Lily traded glares neither one neither blinking nor yielding in the slightest. Lawrence had enough of this and decided to do what he thought would be the right choice. He tossed the apple slice onto Lily's lap.

"Just take! I don't care if you throw it away or not! Just don't go sayin' I didn't try to feed you… bitch." Lawrence mutters under his breath as he stormed off.

Lily only wanted to throw the apple back at him, but that wouldn't help anyone or accomplish anything. So she wound up taking the apple slice unwillingly. Lawrence had finally run out of food to eat. Finally, he could relax. Or so he thought.

"Hey man you did a good job." Lee said as he walked to Lawrence's side.

"Yeah I know. That was fucking awful."

"Well you did it and I think you made the right choices." Lee said

Kenny found himself in the conversation as he walked in.

"Lawrence I'd like to thank you for what you did for me and my family and I'd like for you to come with me to the coast with me, you, Tj, Lee and Clem."

Lawrence smiled at Kenny's offer. A nice change of scenery would be nice for him and Tj. The coast could be a far more suitable solution for survival. Lee also smiled as he to liked the idea of leaving for the coast.

"Thanks Kenny." Lawrence said shaking Kenny's hand.

"No problem. Still, there might be some people won't don't like your decisions." Kenny said as an angry voice began to creep behind them.

"You're out, what happened to my food!?" Asked Larry

Lawrence seriously couldn't take anyone yelling at him right now, much less from Larry. So Lee took the stand against Larry while Lawrence began to rub the sides of his temple.

"Look Lawrence handed the food out equally. There's just none left."

"Look here boy if you keep treating people like this and your days in this group are numbered!" Said Larry.

Lawrence took high offense to Larry's comment. He only balled his fists as he couldn't take Larry's constant attitude and yelling. Just before raising his fist, Kenny only slid Lawrence to the side and stood in front of Larry.

"Your one to talk old man!" Kenny spat.

"Yeah, well I don't see any of you working on that wall do I?"

Larry only stared at Kenny then to Lee and finally to Lawrence. He only gave mean glare and walked away as he couldn't find anything else to say. Kenny only walked away as well as he couldn't very well take having Larry's loud mouth. Just before Kenny could sit down, he heard the voice of his wife.

"Ken Lee Lawrence could you come here please?"

The three then walk to Katjaa as she seems to have stopped treating the open wound of the man in the pickup truck. Lawrence could only wonder what could have happened to the man. He looked stone cold and he hasn't awaken from the his black out. This was concerning to the three.

"He didn't make it did he?" Kenny asked.

"He…lost too much blood." Katjaa said.

Lawrence only looked to the man's dead body. Having to kill was hard enough to seeing someone die and being able to do nothing about it was equally horrifying. Lee looked to Lawrence as he could practically sense the fear in him and pats his shoulder.

"God Damnit! I'm getting sick of this shit." Kenny swore as he threw his tire iron to the ground.

"Ken come back there's nothing…"

"Let him go Katjaa." Lee said.

"But…"

"Just give him some time it's been one hell of a morning."

Katjaa looked to Lawrence. She could only image just how much death he's seen in his short life. Lawrence could feel eyes on him and makes eye contact along with her. She only walks over to him and pats his shoulder. Lawrence felt the warmth of her hand and smiled wryly.

Lawrence then simply walked away from the pick-up truck and took a seat next to Ben in which Tj rushed to his side with tons of crayons and paper. Lawrence only pats Tj's head and begins to draw along with him.

"O poor boy. It can't be easy to strong when faced with death."

"Yeah well I know he'll be alright. He's still adjusting to the world." Lee said.

Katjaa took one last look back to Lawrence and saw Ben sitting on the ground next time him simply watching the kids draw and color.

Lee only turned his attention to Katjaa and opens his mouth slowly, but just before his answer could be a pair of unfamiliar hands crept behind Katjaa's head and grabs her viciously. The hands belonged to the man who just had a leg hacked off.

But how could this be? You could only turn into one of those things unless your bitten right? Then why didn't that kid tell us the truth?

All these question arose in his head as Lee sprung into action in order to save Katjaa's life. But would Lee make it in time?


	5. The saint johns brothers, friend or foe?

Katjaa screamed in fear of the unknown danger that lurked behind her. Lee took a hold of the back of Katjaa's head and tries to pry the zombie's hands away from her. Lee struggled to get break the hold the walker had on Katjaa as it seemed to have had a great deal of strength. Finally breaking free, Lee pushes Katjaa out of harm's way.

"_The Ax Hurry!"_ Lee yelled as he was suddenly yanked back towards the pick-up truck.

Lee could barely react in time before pushing and shoving the teeth of the walker. Lee just threw the walker's head into both sides of the pickup truck's sides as to try and shake it off. He stood toe to toe with the walker as he wasn't about to go out without a fight. Suddenly from behind, Mark came along with Lee's ax in hand.

"_Move, Move!" _Yelled Mark ready to swing.

Lee only shoved the walker into the window. Mark swung the ax as hard as he could trying to behead the walker, but falls short of his goal. The walker had crawled towards Lee trying desperately to take a chomp out of Lee's neck.

Lee moved back and falls onto the ground. The walker followed swiftly as Lee caught it by the face with his palms. Lee with no other options began to force his thumbs into the walker's eye sockets and begins as to try and kill it.

Rushing to his aid, Carley had made her way over to Lee's side seeing the walker getting closer to Lee's neck.

"_Shoot it!" _Lee yelled as he held the walker's head towards Carley.

She reloaded her gun and quickly unloads a bullet into the walker's head. She then crouched down to Lee checking to see if he had been bitten. Larry also made his way to Lee with his usual mean glare in his eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." Lee said trying to catch his breath after his brush with death.

"Why'd you bring 'em here in the first place asshole!" An angry Larry yelled.

"Dad, Please!" Lily begged.

"You're going to get us all killed!"

Kenny held Katjaa in his arms while everyone began to gather around the walker's body. Once everyone had been accounted for, Kenny had turned to Ben in anger.

"YOU said he wasn't bitten!"

"What!? H-he wasn't!" Ben spazed.

"Well you're not bitten there came back to life and tried to kill my wife."

"What! Wait you all don't know?" Ben asked.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Kenny yelled.

Everyone slowly began to turn their attention towards Ben hoping he would explain himself. What could he have meant by "You all don't know?" brought concern to some and others discomfort.

"It's not the bite that does it…." Ben started.

He took one glace at the corps that once belonged to his friend. The man he knew had died just moments ago due to the massive loses of blood.

"You'll come back no matter how you die and if you don't destroy the brain that's just what happens. Its gonna happen to all of us."

A terrifying silence had taken hold of the motor inn as everyone began to process what Ben had just said. Could this mean that everyone was infected? Could we call be carrying this mysterious virus in our blood.

"You're Lying! You had to have made all that up right" Kenny said denying what he heard.

"No I swear it's the truth." Ben reassured.

Lawrence looked to Lee and the two then looked to their kids. Clementine looked scared as Tj he was taken aback at this turn of events. Lawrence only sighed heavily and began to rub the back of his neck in frustration.

"We're all infected, everyone?" Lee asked still in shock.

"I don't know, maybe. Look all I know is that I've seen people turn who were never bitten." Ben said sounding as sure as can be.

The silence continued to spread throughout the entire Inn. Everyone began to wonder why and how this could have happened and what could they have done to prevent this from happening. Sadly this didn't help as dismal facial expressions were shared.

Then suddenly the silence was broken by one yelling commands.

"_Back Off!" _Carley yelled with her pistol drawn.

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to Carley. Lily only rushed to her side to see what she had been looking at.

"Whoa lady relax, me and my brother here were just look to find some gasoline." Said a strange looking man.

"_I said BACK OFF!_"

"Carley…" Lily said trying to ease the situation down a notch.

Lee and Lawrence both walk towards the gate catching a glimpse of the two brothers. They were pale looking and carried red gas tubes in their hands. Lee took noticed that they didn't seem to have fire arms at their sides and found that most peculiar.

Lawrence couldn't help but feel uneasy about the brothers. He could feel a creepy…vibe of some sorts coming off of them. As if they were just up to no good. But that's just judging a book by its cover, still he stayed on the fence about these two.

"Are you armed?" Lee asked.

"Well yeah….for protection…Dead could be walking around here." Said the shorter brother.

"But, uh, it's pretty clear y'all got the upper hand ere." Said the taller brother.

"…Why do you need gas?" Carley asked with her gun still trained on the brothers.

"Our farm is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the energy."

"And our generators run on gas so…Look we our farm is just a few miles up the road. If Y'all be willin' to lower yur guns we can try and talk about some sort of trade." The older brother offered.

"Trade?" Lawrence said almost to a whisper as he thought of things they could trade.

"How Y'all doin on food? W-we got plenty at the dairy." The shorter brother said.

Everyone began to brain storm of whether they should stay or go. While the pros are that food will be supplied to us for an exchange for a few cans of gas, the cons were could we trust these two strangers and would they follow through with their agreement? Lee only turned to Kenny and Lily as he couldn't make heads or tails of this situation.

"Lee, why don't you Mark and Lawrence go and check out this farm of theirs. See if it's the real deal." Lily ordered calmly.

Lee nodded in agreement at Lily's idea as Mark joined Lee's side.

"I'm going too. I've got your back if something seems fishy." Carley said sliding her gun into the belt buckle.

"So um what're y'all thinkin'?" Asked the older brother.

After turning his attention to Kenny who gave a nod of the head, Lee only turned to his attention back to the brothers.

"You've gotta deal. We'll bring some gas to your dairy. In exchange, you give us a little food to bring back. We'll see how everything else falls from there." Lee said.

"Sounds fair enough. A few gallons should power one of ours fences for a while. We'll just wait here until yer ready." Said the elder brother said.

Lee Mark and Lawrence all gathered at the gate ready to move. Seeing his guardian about to leave, Tj rushed to Lawrence's side.

"Lawrence I wanna go too!"

"Sorry little guy this is a trip that us big guys have to do. Just stay here and chill out ok?"

More than unsatisfied with his answer, Tj began to sigh and open his eyes wide. The sun began to glisten off of his already sapphire eyes making him unremarkably irritable. Well, almost. Lee Mark and Carley all exit the motor in to greet the two brothers.

"Tim…It ain't workin' just stay here and I'll be back before you know." Lawrence said rushing outside of the gate.

Tj only pouted heavily as Lawrence pulled the garbage cans inward so he couldn't follow. Now boiling mad, Tj stomps his way back to the cardboard where Clementine Duck and Ben had been coloring.

"H-hey kid don't worry about it. He said he'd be back soon so don't be mad." Ben said trying to calm him down.

"SHUT UP! Leave me alone!" Tj said still pouting.

"Ok! Geez!" Ben winched at Tj's sudden outburst.

"Come on Tj didn't you hear Lee and the others are bringing more food back! What if they have spark rocks and coal? Man that would be awesome!" Duck began.

Tj only imaged the food they had to offer. Cake, Ice cream, Brownies, and cupcakes galore. It was almost like sweets heaven. Duck also began to daydream about the food these brother had. Apples with peanut butter, beef jerk, candy apples, roast beef, mashed potatoes and stakes. Lots and lots of stake.

Tj and Duck both began to droll rivers of water as the mumbled their own personal desires for the foods they wanted.

"Um are they ok?" Ben asked.

"Uhhh I think so, but boys can be a little weird sometimes. Well maybe not you" Clementine said with a slight giggle to herself.

Ben chuckled to himself a little as he couldn't help but feel different.

"Hey!" Tj and Duck both said simultaneously.

"Wow that is kinda weird." Ben said as he arched his eyebrow.

"See?" Clem said now laughing out loud.

Duck only growled at Clem while Tj only pouted to himself as if he were to good to argue the point. Ben only looked on as the three kids laughed and played together so calmly as if none of the world existed to them.

He could only think to himself. _Is it that easy to just forget what's out there? Can they really not fear those things? I wish I could do that. Maybe then I could have saved them._

Clementine noticed Ben now staring down to the ground as Duck and Tj went back to their drawings. Clem pulls on Ben's sleeve trying to get his attention.

"Hey are you still sad?"

"Wha-? O no…It's just…"

"I'm sorry about your friend, but at least we're friends now right? We're all your friends right guys?" Clem asked.

"Yes!" Duck said happily.

"You know it, but just know I'm the big man in this motor inn so don't think you can come in here and think I'll let you boss me around" Tj said as he stood tall as he could.

Duck only stood next to Tj to make him feel short. His plan worked unbelievably fast as Tj had a vain pop from his forehead. Clementine also stood next to Tj as she too stood just a few inches above him.

"Sorry Tj, but me and Duck kinda beat you. Your still the baby of the group." Clementine said now patting Tj's head.

"Yeah little guy were taller and your small so that makes me the big man." Duck said places his hands on his waste.

Tj's head began to pulsate and twitch as Clem kept patting him and Duck continued to talk. Ben laughed once again as the kids kept poking fun at one another.

"Um Duck I don't think you would be the big guy. That's either Ben or Lawrence. Sorry." Clementine said as she looked to Ben.

Ben couldn't help but noticed he somehow got dragged into the conversation. Tj only rushed to Ben hoping he wasn't as tall as he thought.

"Hey stand up for me" Tj asked.

"H-huh?"

"I wanna see how tall you are so stand up!" Tj ordered playful.

"O-ok." Ben said standing to his feet.

Ben virtually towered over the three kids. He had cast a shadow down onto the kids. Tj only held his hand under his chin and began to hum to himself.

"Hmm well I guess you're pretty tall, but not taller than Lawrence. We'll just have to see when he gets back alright?" Tj said punching Ben's gut while smiling.

"Yeah we need to know which one of you guys is the big guy we'll know." Duck said playfully.

Ben only blushed as the attention began to poor from all sides. The kids had really taken a shine to him as if he had become a part of the group. He felt he had now found a place to call his own.


	6. Death's constant watch

**Northern Forest**

The woods were quite as the group of 7 walked along a trail within the forest. Leading the way were the Saint John brothers having a conversation with Mark and Ben who partially snuck out to escape the kid's constant tugging and pulling. The conversation went on and on about the dairy non-stop about the fruits and vegetables they grow. Lawrence only walked slowly behind them as he felt in his words a creepy vibe from them. And bringing up the rear were Lee and Carley having their own separate conversation.

"It's nice to get away from the motor inn for a while. This whole "Lily vs. Kenny thing is getting ridiculous. Personally I'd be happier if you'd take charge more often." Carley said looking to Lee.

Lee only thought momentarily at the idea. "You really think they would want me as a leader?" Lee asked.

"Sure everyone does especially Clementine and Lawrence. Speaking of which, is he ok? He hasn't said a word sense he gave out the food." She asked.

Lee only looked to Lawrence noticing his pace. It would normally be faster compared to everyone else, but he had been dragging his feet. He only shined his sunglasses and put them on again to distract himself from everyone else's attention.

"I don't know. He isn't exactly getting use to seeing death, but I know he'll be alright. Just give him some time, but back to what you said earlier. Some people may not think I'm so trustworthy as a leader that is." Lee said deeply.

"Because of your past. Does anyone else know besides me?" Carley asked.

"Well Lawrence and Tj know. They saw your news report the day before the outbreak. He said he would stay quite about the whole thing so I'm safe there."

Still wondering who knew his secret, Carley pried a little. "Ok that's good. Is there anyone else?"

Lee hinged at one individuals who knew his dark secret. He wasn't exactly a group favorite, but somehow he found out. "Larry knows."

"Great, that can't be easy."

"Clementine knows. She was their when we were talking in the drug store and she ask me about it. I couldn't lie to her." Lee said hanging his head.

"What exactly did happen between you and the senator?" Carley asked interested in Lee's checkered past.

Still having nightmares of that particular day, Lee was still a bit hesitant on the subject. "…You know what happened."

"I only know what the press was told. I don't know your story." (**Ruby Dagger**)

"Well doesn't matter anymore, but sometimes I wonder if I should talk to the group about it."

"You know you don't have to. Like you said, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah I know, but I don't know if some people would see it that way."

"True. Look over the years, I've reported on some pretty messed up shit. I've seen thousands of situations like yours a hundred times over, but it doesn't have to make you a bad man." Carley explained.

Lee only smiled gently as he listened to her words. "I um really appreciate that."

Having come to the end of his story, just up ahead was Mark talking about his encounter with Lee. "I mean thank god Lee and Lawrence showed up when they did right Lee?"

One of the Saint John's brothers, Andy, had looked over his shoulder to See Lee moving up along Lawrence. "Yeah why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee? And Lawrence was it? God damn it that name sounds familiar. But I can't put my finger on it"

"Come on Andy that's Lawrence Hamilton boxing rookie of the year. You remember 3 months back when we saw him fight on the teley. Boy gave us a hell of a show" Said the second saint John's brother "Danny".

"Well dunk me in oil and call me slick it sure is! Man Lawrence Hamilton in the flesh! I'd have never thought I see the day! It's nice to meet ya son." Andy said extending his hand to Lawrence.

Lawrence looked at Andy's hand with caution. He then grabs his hand firmly and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too."

Mark seeing how excited he was to meet Lawrence only chuckled. "Yeah that's Lawrence for ya. He's our local celebrity at the motor inn."

Lawrence only blushed and mumbled. "Shut up!"

"Well Lee how about you start us off. Where you from?" Andy asked.

"I grew up in Macon."

Lawrence added on. "Same here."

"Right here in the heart of Georgia, that's what I like to hear. Well by the looks of it Y'all seem pretty settled down in that motor inn. Who's running things over?"

"I am. If you guys have any questions, you come to me." Lee said confidently.

Carley gave a slight raise of the eyebrow and smiled a little. She turned her attention to Lawrence who only gave a shrug of the shoulders at Lee's statement not really knowing what to think. He didn't exactly handle the whole idea of the new people like a leader would have, but what did he know about being a leader?

"How many people Y'all got over there anyway?" Danny asked.

Worried that the two were beginning to prey, Lee answered the question delicately as possible without divulging important information. "Enough to defend ourselves."

"That's good! These roads are getting' more and more dangerous every day. Well Y'all know, but we'd like to get ya all out to the dairy. Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly we could always use a extra few hands on the farm." Andy said.

Ben only turned around while continuing to walk and said, "In the summers I used to help out on a goat farm."

"Yeah that's good everything helps. And now that we got a little extra muscle with Mr. Hamilton here we have two strong young backs. Mama's gonna be thrilled. Speaking of mama, She's been running the dairy for about as long as I can remember, but now it's getting-" Andy said before getting cut off by a voice in the distance.

"You think your gonna cut me outta this!?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Andy only knelt down and whispered "Shit, get down. Follow me"

As instructed the group began to slowly shuffle their way towards the source of the voice. It had been two people. One wore a ski mask while the other wore a yellow scarf across his face. They yelled, they swore and they carried on with their argument very loudly.

Lawrence whispered.

"Who the fuck are these guys?"

"Fuckin' bandits." Danny swore.

Mark also whispered

"Who?"

Ben poked his head over the ridge of the hill to see the men arguing. "Hey those look like the guys who raided my camp."

"Shh, fucking assholes is who they are." Andy said trying to avoid attention.

The two men continued to yell and argue one comment after another. Wild accusations were throw out as voices were raised. The conversation was beginning to break down as one of the bandits began to clench his fists.

"There's only two of them. We can take them out." Carley said

"O no there's a lot more than two." Danny mentions.

"Yeah..but don't worry. Danny and I got your back if something happens, but lets wait this out and hope they move on." Said Andy.

With one final "_FUCK YOU!_" the ski masked man gave a swift boot to the mid sections and unloaded a bullet into the man's face. Ben gasped at the sense. Lawrence's eyes loamed open as the sight of the blood made him hinge. Not once, but twice now someone had died who didn't deserve to. When would this senseless violence stop? He only wondered as the bandit continued to shoot holes in the dead man's body.

"Jesus!" An appalled Carley said.

"Asshole" said the bandit as he walked off."

Taking interest in his bullet count, the bandit had ceased his rampage. He gradually took all the items in the man's possession. Bullets, Band aids and whatever that could prove useful.

"I'd tell you the world out here has gone to shit! Come on, let's get to the dairy where it's safe." Andy said turning around and back to the trail.

Everyone began to follow Andy as he took the lead. All expect Lawrence who had still been looking at the dead body from a far. Even after all the months of heart ache and horrible nightmares he couldn't handle the sight of death. It made him quiver with fear more than anything. A hand slowly found its way to his shoulder once again. This time it hadn't been Lee's hand it was Carley's.

"Hey I know it's hard to see these types of things trust me we all do, but there's nothing we can do now. We better get moving ok?" She said patting his shoulder.

He only nodded and followed her lead. He couldn't help but take one final look back to the dead body. He paused and tapped his forehead then his two shoulders and then to his heart offering a pray to the dead man before taking his glasses off and shining them once again.


	7. Welcome to the St John's Dairy

The Saint's Dairy.

Having finally arrived at the Dairy, The group began to take in the sights of this lavish virtually walker free plush of land. The trees weren't dying from lack of water. Stacks of golden hay rested everywhere as the smell of food, actual food began to fill the nostrils of the group as they pressed onward towards the farm. This dairy actually looked secure as the fence that the Saint John's mentioned had circled all around the dairy making it appear to be the place to be in this crisis.

"And here it is. Welcome to the St. John's family dairy." The older St. John said.

Everyone's eyes began to comb the area. They all seemed to have been impressed by lack of walkers so no one gave any complainants or objections. Mark took a second to notice the fence and wondered how well it does in keeping out unwanted guests.

Andy turned to Mark with a smile "So now y'all can see how we keep this place so safe right?"

"So the fence keeps them out?" An awe struck Mark wondered.

"Walkers? Is that what y'all call' em? Ha-ha that good. Well yeah them walkers fry like bugs in a zapper. Plus, we're pushin 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps so whatever hits those fences instant baroque."

"Damn seriously?" asked the former boxer shining his glasses.

"Is that a lot?" One new reporter asked.

"Well let's just say the bill collectors will have a few choice words in your electric activities if you know what I mean." Lawrence said twitching his eyebrows.

She smiled and chuckled at his joke. "Ha who knew the champ had jokes."

"Yeah yeah don't tell anybody. I gotta a reputation to keep."

As the group continued to walk through the front gate from the top of the hill where a white picket fence house stood, sitting on the porch was red haired woman. She was a heavy set lady with a basket in hand. The aroma that filled the air seemed to have been traveling along with her.

Lee only rubbed his beard and said. "Well I have to say this is a pretty good set up."

"It suits us just fine." Andy St. John spoke. "It's worth protecting, hence all the juice we need to keep it running."

The news reporter's eyes sparkled as she looked around the farm once more. "This place looks almost untouched. You'd hardly notice the rest of the world is in ruins."

Finally making her way down from the house, the red haired woman made her way to the front gate just behind the St. Johns.

The red haired woman said as she waved her at to the St. Johns. "Well I thought I saw y'all coming down the drive with some company."

"Everybody this here's our momma. Brenda St. John." The older St. John began. "Hey momma guess who we found out there in the woods, Lawrence Hamilton, the Lawrence Hamilton!"

Andy had guided his hand towards Lawrence. Brenda slowly made her way to Lawrence and gasped in surprise.

"Well my on my I can't believe it. It's actually you. Well welcome to my little old dairy honey. It's so nice to meet you." Said the red haired woman.

Lawrence only blushed as he returned her greeting. Lee couldn't help but see Lawrence acting so quiet when he's more outgoing and blunt. I guess 3 months in the apocalypse would mellow anyone down and make them more humble.

"O come on Mr. Celebrity don't tell me you're getting shy all of sudden." Said the former air force pilot said patting his back.

"Shut up Mark!" A blushing Lawrence said having crossed his arms.

Brenda only chuckled at Lawrence and began to speak. "Well my my I must say this has been a lovely surprise having a professional boxer visit my little old farm. And who might be honey?"

Brenda's attention had been turned to Lee who had still been looking at the fence. Carley nudged his arms to gather his attention. Andy saved him the trouble of introducing himself as he turned to his mother and spoke.

"This here is Lee. He's from Macon."

Brenda started. "O really, a couple of our farm hands are from there. Sadly we lost them due to a walker incident a few weeks back. It was a…Long night. But so long as I have my boys I'm alright."

"That's right. Nothing gonna slow us down. But you know momma they've got some more friends up in that old motor inn." Said the younger St. John brother.

"O my, that place is very vulnerable. Tell em, who's running things over there? It must be someone with a survival experience and a military background to help keep everything going." Brenda asked.

Lee took the lead as he spoke the name of their leader aloud.

"I am. I've got things under control over there."

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing. That motor inn isn't as safe of our dairy. But now that y'all are here, we'll make sure you're safe and comfortable."

Lee felt a wave of relief flush over him. But he couldn't help but feel the hunger pangs start to nip at his insides. He only held his stomach as it began to sigh and grumble aloud.

"Um not to be blunt or anything but, do you have any food to spare? We're all awfully hungry."

The red haired dairy farmer smiled and raised the basket she had been holding. "O I thought we'd have some guests so I thought I'd make some biscuits"

Carley Mark and Lee all looked down towards the basket. Mark's mouth practically looked as if it were a river of water. Ben and Lawrence had taken a look above the crowd with their gargantuan height. Ben only took a whiff and was intoxicated with the smell of warm bread. Lawrence couldn't help but crack a smile. Seeing food like this made him feel as thou it had been a lucky break for him and the group.

"Amazing." Carley said taking a bite of one of the biscuits.

"Bet ya can't get find stuff like this, not without a cow for milk and butter that is." Said Danny.

"That's right. Hopefully our little Maybelle will it make it through this little cold she's havin' and be with us for a good long while." Said the red head dairy farmer.

Lee raised an eyebrow before he spoke. "Your cow is sick? What's she…"

"We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out." An excited Mark said bursting into the conversation.

"A vet, o my goodness. Our prayers have been answered." Said Brenda.

An overly excited Mark continued to talk. "And maybe our whole group could come…you know for the day…"

Lee took one last look around to see multiple sides of the electric fence. Could this prove to be too dangerous for Clementine and the other kids? What if one of them slipped and fell right on the barbed wire? No one would want that. He only wondered if this place truly was safe enough for kids.

"Well how about this for a treat. Ya'll go and get your veterinary friend, and I'll prepare some dinner a big feast for the lot of you. Besides that, it would be nice to have some strong backs to help out around here. Danny, why don't you come in the kitchen with me and help get everything ready? " The red haired dairy farmer asked.

Danny only happily obliged and followed his mother into the house.

"Why don't I head back and get everyone for the trip over here." Carley suggested.

"That's a good idea, but you might want to take someone with you. Remember those roads could be dangerous." Andy gave caution.

Carley gave a shrug of the shoulders "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah and take this too. Why don't you go ahead and take Ben along any way." Mark said handing her his rifle.

"Alright Ben let's get a move one. You three take care of yourselves. We'll see you in a while." The found haired reporter said before her departure from the dairy.

About half way through the farm, Carley waved good bye before entering the woods with Ben. Lee saw the two off before turning his attention to Andy.

"Well now that that's settled, Mark, Lee why don't ya take a look around while me and Lawrence do a little work out front here. Once ya get a feel for the dairy, I could use some help securin' the perimeter." Andy began.

"Is there a problem with the fence?" Lee asked.

"Well from time to time the dead get tangled up in the fence and before they fry and somehow wind up knockin' over a post. It's would be a big help if you could walk the perimeter and shake off those stragglers." Andy explained before heading towards one of the orange generators.

"You got it. Guys this place is amazing! It's got food, water and that fence. O man that fence! If we play our cards right maybe we can turn this place into a permanent solution. So how are we going to play this out?" An anxious Mark asked.

Well this dairy was a nice place. Food wasn't a probably. Drinkable water wasn't a problem either and the walkers could actually be forgotten thanks to that fence. But that would again raise the question "Is this place safe?" or is there something behind the sense of this dairy? Lee couldn't help but wonder.

The middle aged man began "Before we go and bring everyone down here we need to see if this place truly is safe as they say. Sure it may look nice on the outside, but what if we find out they have a flaw in their defenses."

"Hmm maybe you're right. I did notice that broken swings over there so maybe that can be something we can do to help out. What about you Lawrence, what do you think?" Asked Mark.

"Are you kidding me? Not to judge a book by its cover, but these guys kinda creep me out. I mean look them they don't exactly seem trust worthy if you ask me." A considered Lawrence stated.

"Damn Lawrence that's kind of harsh to you think?"

"What? Hey you asked so I answered. Look I'm just looking out for my little broth…Tj ok? I'm not gonna risk having him near this fence."

"I-I know it just maybe your being a bit to paranoid. Let's just see what the others think before we go making a final decision cool?"

"Sure, whatever." Lawrence shrugged his shoulder uncaringly.

Lawrence only walked off. He stomps his way towards Andy to see what he could do. With a few exchange of words, Andy pointed towards what appeared to be a work bench where several pieces of wood. Andy then pointed towards the swings. Both needed to new board so he figured if someone should fix them why not Lawrence?

Concerned at his actions, Mark turned to and asked. "Hey Lee do you think I was a bit too excited? Because I think I pissed Lawrence off. I hope I didn't say anything stupid."

"Well you kind of went nuts over that fence and you know how distrusting he can be towards new people coming in the group. Remember when he first met you?" Lee asked.

"Yeah don't remind me. He didn't let me anywhere near Tj for a month. Look I know he just looking out for his kid, but he's gotta start trusting people more if he expects to be a part of the group."

"Hey now it's not like that. He just misunderstood what you said. He trusts you completely. You just need to give me time. Believe me when I say you didn't trust me until I gave him mandatory study hall."

"And did that work?"

"Ha, hell no, but he did start to let his guard down and he did start to show a more gentler side of himself. Now you gotta do the same."

Mark gave a nod of the head as he came to understand Lawrence's personality. Maybe he was being a bit over zealous with the fence and maybe he could have shown more consideration for Tj's well fare. But he knew if he could secure this fence it would be a good start in earning his trust.

"Hey Lee could you go ask Andy is ready for us to go fix the fence? I want to make sure everything's secure when it comes to dinner time." Asked Mark.

"Good Idea." Lee said making his way to Andy.

Andy had been tinkering with generator. He took a look upward to see Lee looking down on him. He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar before addressing Lee.

"Hi."

"Hey." Lee replied.

"Well I'm glad you guys decided to help us out. Lawrence is already working on those swings. He tell me y'all have three kids? I know they're gonna love those. The kids used to enjoy those things more than the family tour."

"Ha I bet. So Andy, me and Mark are ready to help out with the perimeter."

"Oh, good. Well like I said before, the fence will do 'em in about 3 or 4 seconds flat, but then the fence gets overloaded if the husks get tangled in the fence for too long."

"You know, me and Mark can clear the fences if you want to stay here and keep working on those generators."

"That would be perfect. I'll just turn off the northwest section of the fence seeing that's the source of our problem. If y'all could strip 'em off and cover the weak points it'll be a big help."

"Sounds easy let's do it."

"But stay on your guard you may never know if those things are still wondering the outside fence." Andy warned.

With that Lee and Mark had made their way towards the fence.

"Hey Lawrence we'll be back in a bit. Keep working on that fence ok?" Lee asked.

Lawrence gave a thumbs up to Lee as he continued to saw a piece if lumber into multiple boards.


	8. Bandits!

The St. John's Farm

The dairy was as vivid as it was beautiful. The grass blew in the wind while a refreshing breeze covered the dairy like a soothing blanket as Lawrence had finally fixed the swing sets. The swings hung from a large and sturdy branch that came from the old oak tree in the front yard. Not to brag or boast himself, but Lawrence gave a whistle at his work as he wiped his brow. He sat on the porch restlessly awaiting the return of his former mentor Lee and former air pilot Mark. How long could it take to fix a fence he wondered?

And just how long has Carley been gone? It only took a half hour to get to the dairy so why is she taking her sweet time getting back unless…They got attacked on the road?! He rose to feet quickly wondering if that had been the case. Taking inventory of his equipment, Lawrence checked the gun he kept in his belt buckle for ammo. He flips out the revolver's barrel and saw 3 bullets left.

Ruffling through his pockets, he found several bullets and reloaded his revolver. With a forceful flick of the wrist, the barrel of the gun slid back into place and is ready for use after flicking the safety on of course. He made a hasty attempt towards the front gate before being stopped by someone.

"Whoa their partner where's the fire?" Asked the older man in the dark shirt.

It had been Andy St. John who made light of Lawrence's concern not knowing of the possible dangers that could or may have befallen his friends, especially Tj. The more Andy spoke the more Lawrence grew impatient. He wanted to shove Andy to one side, but knew anger would only make the situation worse. So he spoke his concerns for his friend to Andy.

"Hmm I see. It has been a while and maybe they got lost on the way up. Maybe if we go and look for them maybe we could…" Andy started before turning his attention towards the outer field.

A look of shock came over him as he saw two figures in the distance running from the western end of the dairy. Lawrence only wondered who Andy was looking at and turns his attention towards the west as well. To his disbelief, Lawrence saw both of friends Lee and Mark running for their lives, but something was wrong. Mark looked sluggish. And just what is that in his back? What the hell happened? W-why was he bleeding?

Holding off on his rescue mission, Lawrence blotted towards the two hoping for answers to his questions. The gate flung open as Lee and Mark came in gasping for air. Mark stumbled to the ground as he held the area where something sharp had been lodged in his back. It looked like an arrow. Just who the hell uses arrows anymore? This isn't some old Robin Hood movie flick. Just what the hell was going on here? Lawrence just rushed to Mark's aid taking one of his arms and flinging it over his shoulder.

Mark groaned in pain before speaking "Damn this hurts! Thanks Lawrence."

"Lee, what happened?" Asked Andy

"Holy Shit are you ok!?" The younger St. Johns brother asked.

"Yeah Lee what the fuck happened?! And what the fuck happened to Mark!? Jesus he's bleeding all over his back!?" The tall teen swore trying to apply pressure so blood wouldn't escape the wound.

Lee was at a loss for words. He struggled to keep his breaths calm and steady. He took in a gust of air before speaking just to inform them of what was happening.

"The electric fence came on! Then some people started to attack us from the woods and we got trapped between them and the fence!"

Andy retorted "I thought I heard yelling. I thought that y'all were giving the all clear signal, Man I am really sorry."

The owner of the diary, Brenda St. John had heard the commotion outside and came to see what was happening. "Oh, my lord what happened to you sweetie?"

"It was those bastards in the woods again momma. Don't worry they ain't gettin' in I turned the fence on."

Lawrence couldn't help but here Andy's last sentence. He let go off Mark and took Andy by the collar of his shirt. His gaze pierced through him like water through paper. Andy couldn't help but wave his hands in surrender as Lawrence looked ready to fight.

"Hold Up! So what you're saying is you turn the fence on!? While they were still out there!? Are you Fucking Serious!? You could have killed them!"

"Well I had no choice. Look l-let's just calm and get your friend patched up before he bleeds to death."

Lawrence swallowed hard and let out a gasp. He was in the mood to just punch something, but he knew violence wouldn't solve this problem. What needed to be done lied to his right. Mark's injury looked horrible. Lawrence could feel the warm blood trickle onto his jacket. He only hoped one of the St. Johns could help.

"Hey Lawrence don't worry about it. I'm fine. It'll be alright once I get it out, but jesus it hurts so god damn bad." Mark swore.

Andy St. John looked in the distance to see a large group of people coming towards the dairy. "Hey is that your group coming up the drive.

Lee took a look towards the end of the dairy to see what Andy was talking about. Indeed it had been his group from the motor. Lily had led the group with her father at her side. Kenny hung back with his family. Finally came Clementine and Tj. The two had been playing what appeared to be patty cake and as usual they were having fun.

"Hey y'all we made it." Kenny spoke.

The group approached the front gate and before long everyone took notice to Mark's condition. One by one everyone took notice to Mark's back area wondering the same thing as Lawrence.

Katjaa gasped at the wound. "Mark! O my god, what happened?!"

"He got shoot by an arrow! God Damn it! I should have been there!" Lawrence said barely holding Mark up.

The group slow formed a circle around Mark as they all took a look at the wound.

"Christ! Are you gonna be okay?" Lily asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to pull this out…" The wounded man said reaching for the arrow.

Before Mark could grab the arrow, Brenda had only taken his hand and placed it into her. She gently squeezed it and began to speak.

"O no honey this is a serious wound you got here, but don't worry I got you. C'mon inside and we'll sort you out."

"I'd like to come to if that's alright." Katjaa suggested.

"That'd be great. Lawrence deary would you mind helping us with Mark here?"

Lawrence only nodded to Brenda as he began to slowly helped Mark towards the steps to the house. Brenda and Katjaa followed suit. As Lawrence and Ladies took Mark inside, one grumpy old man began to make his way towards Lee. His voice could be heard clear across the dairy.

"What kind of shit is this!? We leave you three only for an hour and you get Mark shoot?! Jesus!" A shocked Larry said.

"It isn't like that. Look we ran into some people in the woods. Bandits if I'm right. I think it was them that attacked us." Lee said turning to Andy for a better explanation.

"Yeah that right. They gave us hell in the beginning. They stole food, killed our farm hands and even tried burning the dairy down. We had to do something to stop them from destroyin' the farm so we made a deal." Andy explained

"Wait so you knew about these people!?" Kenny asked.

"Well yeah. The deal was food for protections. Not like we had much of a choice in the first place. At least they stopped hasslin' us." The younger St. John asked.

"Well it's a good thing Lawrence isn't out here to hear this. He would have blown a fuss." Lee whispered to himself.

"Christ Lee, how could you bring us out to a place like this?" Lily asked disappointed in his choice.

Lee turned to Lily then alternated between her and Andy. His problem was more with Andy as he almost reassured that the dairy was safe, yeah about as safe as a lion's den. Mark got shoot and there wasn't anyone to blame but the St. Johns.

"So much for your agreement."

"Those shitheads broke their promise, but look Lee if I had any idea they would be out there given y'all trouble we woulda gone out there with you." Andy started "But there is no we're putting up with this shit!"

"Ain't no way we're gonna let them get away this. Those sons of bitches are gonna pay!" Said the Diary farmer with the blue shirt.

Kenny got excited and asked "You know where these assholes are?"

"Well it's not their main base, but I did come across one of their camp sites not too far from here. It's about a 15 minute walk." Said Danny "Whenever you're ready to go, come and find me."

Danny walked towards along with Andy. Once they were out of site Lily looked at Lee with squinted eyes. She looked as if she still hadn't been convinced about this whole situation.

"Bandits, are you serious? This place isn't safe. There's no way we can stay here."

"Not safe, I think this place is a hell of a lot better than that motor inn. Kenny started. "And I think all of us and our guns can take on a couple of punks with bows and arrows. What we need to do is get everybody out here to stay. And even take this place by force if need be."

"Whoa there cool you're jets there Rambo these are nice people. Let's not go and do something stupid get ourselves kicked out before we eat."

"We'll what you guys should do first is try to make nice with the St. Johns. They need to know that we're trust worthy." Lee said.

"Well that'll be easy. I got charm coming outta my ass." Said the elder giant.

"Yeah that's really charming dad." Lily sighed as Larry walked off towards the house.

Before speaking, Lee took notice that both Carley and Ben where missing. He only wondered where they were.

"Where are Ben and Carley?"

"Since Carley and Ben ate some of the food on the way here, they both volunteered to stayed behind to watch the motor inn." Lily said.

"O I see that's smart."

Andy from atop of the hill came down. He took noticed to the kids that stood just inches away from Lee. Seeing those kids only reminded him of one thing, or maybe two that hung from a tree branch.

"Hey there kids look what Lawrence gone and fixed for ya. You kids like swings don't ya?"

Smiles had been spread across the children's faces. One by one, Clementine Duck and Tj all began to slowly become more and more excited. They only wondered if they really could have a ride on the swings.

"Wow swings! I love swings just like at my tree house! Come one guys!" Clementine said as she blotted towards the swings.

Duck and Tj both followed their excited little friend. Before grabbing a swing set of his own, Tj stops in his tracks and scans the area for Lawrence. He didn't see his guardian anywhere so he turns to Lee for assistance.

"Hey Lee where's Lawrence?"

Before Lee could answer him, a door from the house flung open. Out came Lawrence in a burst of speed as he leaped over the white picket fence and towards Tj. He takes hold of Tj and takes several looks at him to see if he was hurt.

"Tj o thank god you're alright. Are you hurt? How are you feeling? Are you hungry? If so I'll get you someth…"

"Bro bro chill out. I'm fine. Look see?" Tj asked as she showed his arms and legs. He was perfectly fine. Not a hair out of place.

"O good sorry I was just worried is all. So how do you like the swings guys?"

"I Love It! Thank you Lawrence!" Clementine said as she had been pushed by Lee.

"Yahoo! Tj you gotta try this! It's so cool!" Duck said soaring higher and higher into the air.

"Ok Duck don't blow a gasket." Kenny sighed.

Tj only began to fume at the collar as he hadn't gotten a turn yet. He wanted to go first more than anybody. He only began to sigh and suck his teeth in anger.

"O no fair, come Lawrence I want to go next!" Tj demeaned as he took Lawrence's hand.

"S-sorry Tim but I gotta go."

Tj only looked Lawrence as he had slipped his hand out of his own. The look on Lawrence's face wasn't exactly friendly. More like boiling mad. Tj knew that looked better than anyone, the look of pure hatred.

"You're going to find the guys who shot Mark aren't you?"

"Yeah and I'm going to go make sure that don't do this. Ever again!"

Tj flinched at the tone Lawrence took. His eyes gave off a vicious glare as his nostrils flared. He clenched his fists hard as he wanted for Danny to come out and lead the way. Having over heard his talk, Lee took a moment out of swinging with Clementine to address Lawrence's anger.

"Lawrence maybe I should go. Look man I know you're upset but…"

"But nothing Lee I'm going! Besides you just got back from that fence. Look just stay here with Clementine and Tj for me and if you could push Tj on the swing for a bit for me? That would be nice."

"Lawrence you need to calm down. Just take a breath and relax."

Lawrence only sighed as his friend tried to reason with him. He clearly didn't understand how anger he was. He needed to find the people who shot Mark so they wouldn't become a problem when they decide to come for Tj and the group. This wasn't about revenge…namely. It was about protecting what he has left.

"Lee I'm going if you like it or not. And if you feel so strongly about me not going, then stop me." Lawrence said as he walked towards the gate.

Danny had made his way towards the gate while Lawrence and Lee spoke. Lawrence turned back to his teacher and stared at him. Lee could see the fire in his eyes and he didn't necessarily like it, but what could he do? He couldn't very well fight him. He was professional boxer. He'd be beaten within an inch of his life. Plus the kids are right there and they don't need to see that. Lee only sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn't sway Lawrence's choice.

"Alright fine just be careful out there."

Lawrence laughed slightly.

"Lee I'll be fine. Just take make sure Tj gets a turn while I'm gone ok?"

Lee nodded his head as he tapped Tj's shoulder. Tj only looked to Lee with a smile, but not until he ran to Lawrence's side in hopes of seeing him off.

"I'm going with you!"

"No you not you're staying here."

"But I can fight…" Tj said patting his muscle.

Lawrence only patted his head.

"Look kiddo just stay here til I get back ok? Then we'll both swing together ok?"

"But Lawrence I…"

Lawrence cut him off with the palm of his hand to Tj's forehead.

"Don't argue just do it. I'll be back soon ok? Be good." Lawrence said as he open the gate.

Danny followed after him with a rifle in hand. Tj only blushed in anger at the fact everyone saw him get owned by his guardian. Lee only tapped Tj's shoulder.

"Come on Tj let's go on the swings. I think Clementine wants to swing with you. Kenny would be happy to swing you."

Tj's head sprung up at the idea of swing with Clem. It would be fun to have a friend swinging with you and to rub it in Duck's face that he wasn't swinging anymore.

"O Yeah that sound like fun! Let's go Lee!" Tj said pulling Lee's arm.

"Whoa easy there I'm coming" Lee said surprised at Tj's strength.

As Lee resumed his pushing of Clementine, he only looked in the distance to see Lawrence and Danny just leaving the diary.

"Be careful." Lee mumbled to himself.


	9. Jolene the crazy!

Inner Forest

Along the trail of the forest route, Lawrence and Danny both crept through the forest in search of Mark's attackers. As Danny crept while keeping his head down, Lawrence simply charged ahead as fast as he could. He was too anger to be cautious. He wanted to find the people who shot Mark and make them pay. How dare someone shoot his friend? Someone was going to pay and it wasn't going to be fast no. He was out for blood, the same amount that Mark had lost and he was going to take his time drawing it all out drop by drop.

Lawrence only sprinted ahead before tripping over something. He clutched his knee as he looked to the ground for what caused him to trip.

"You ok?" Asked Danny.

Lawrence only swore and replied "Fuck, yeah I'm fine. I just tripped over this fucking can of…Alphabet…..soup?"

For some reason, a random can of soup had been sitting on the group. As he took it in his hands, Lawrence noticed the remaining number of noodles inside the can. It looked as if someone had recently been eating from this can. Seeing no further use for the can Lawrence tosses it away before noticing another can as he began to walk.

"What the hell, where are all these coming fro…"

Danny tapped Lawrence's shoulder. He pointed towards a bush where a suspicious trail of cans seemed to lead deeper into the woods. Could this path lead? There's was only one way to find out.

The tall young man sighs and spoke. "Alright Danny I'm going in watch my back."

Danny nodded and held his rifle close as he watched Lawrence shift the bushes away. The young boxer held his revolver close as he emerged from the bush with the barrel of his gun pointed outward. He takes a look at the camp to see no one was present only a burning pot, one chair, several boxes and a tent just sitting in the middle of the woods. The boxes themselves had appeared to have the St. Johns name and brand spread across the entire box.

"Ooookay, this is weird. Danny come here and check this out."

Danny came to Lawrence post haste as he too saw the camp. He takes in a quick look to see if any bandits lurked in the bushes to jump out at any moment.

"Holy shit, you found it?"

"I guess I did. Come let's cheek it out."

Lawrence began to move further into the camp in search of any signs of life. He notices a table with many boxes and decided to cheek those for supplies. Danny began to make his move on the tent with his rifle in hand. He gently placed his hand inside and flung the tent open to find nothing but a pair of sleeping bags.

"Clear."

"Yeah not much over here either, but I did find some of you guys boxes over here. What's that about?"

Danny hesitated momentarily as he answered. "Uh yeah I guess those fuckers managed to steal a couple while we were sleepin'. Bastards crossed the line."

Lawrence only questioned if he could trust Danny. He didn't want to judge based on his facial features alone, but at the hint of his St. John's dairy made him change tone really quickly. He made him wonder should he tell Danny about the small camcorder he found while investigating. Would that make him less secure and more paranoid?

He didn't want to risk it so he just slipped the camcorder in his back pocket. Surely something must be on here as it might contain something interesting. Or could just be a hunk of junk. Either he would keep it a secret until he regrouped with everyone else.

"Here L-lemma cheek those boxes." Danny offered making his way towards the boxes.

"Uhhh yeah sure, go ahead I'm gonna go and cheek the tent ok?" Lawrence made his way for the tent. He swiped away the covering and stepped inside to see what Danny had already seen, two sleeping bags.

He couldn't very well take them. They could still very well belong to someone if not two people and by the looks of it one of the sleeping bags was child sized. And next to the sleep bag had been a stuffed rabbit doll completely covered in blood.

Why was the bunny covered in blood? Lawrence only sighed and shook his head knowing the possible answer. The sleep bags were small particularly the one on the left. It seemed to be covered in blood along with the stuffed rabbit. The mere thought of a child… Lawrence only purged the thought from his mind and kept looking into the tent. His eyes wondered over a lump underneath the first sleeping bag. After gently moving the sheet away, Lawrence's eyes peered at what laid across the floor. It looked all too familiar.

It was an item that everyone knew to be owned and trademarked by one little girl, A white cap with the capital letter "D" spread across the front side. It was Clementine's hat, but just how did her hat get way out here he wondered?

The young man rubbed his chin hair and spoke. "What the hell, how did Clem's hat get out here?"

"Don't you fuckin move!" An unknown female voice demanded.

"Shit" Danny swore.

Lawrence jumped in shock at the cold voice that traveled up his spine. Danny only pointed his rifle towards the woman that remained unnamed. She looked horrible to say the least. Blood stained clothes, messy hair, and a very deranged look in the eye. Lawrence slid Clementine's hat in the back of his pants for safe keeping before taking up his own rifle.

"Put your guns down." The woman demanded as she traces her cross bow across at both Lawrence and Danny. "I ain't ever going back! You can tell 'em Jolene ain't going back!"

"And just who the fuck are you?!" Lawrence said aiming down the woman's head.

She only laughed hysterically. It simply distributed him to the point in which he took a step back in caution. Just who was she and what did she want?

"Hey we had an agreement no shootin as long as we gave you food! What the fuck happened?" Danny demanded.

"You had a deal with _THEM! _I ain't _THEM_, but I do know you. I know what you are and I know what you do! You're just as sick and crazy as those fuckin bandits at the save lots, hmpf maybe even sicker!"

Could she really have known Danny? If so where did she know him from and just what did she mean by _I know what you are and what you do_? Was there something Danny and the St. Johns weren't telling us? One thing's for sure, this woman was a threat nor was she in the mood for civil conversation.

"Hey you where the hell did you get this hat from!?" Lawrence asked.

"Hmpf you should know that boy. From that little girl you have in y'alls group at that motor inn! It was easy enough to sneak in and take it. Maybe I should have just taken her with me!" The mysterious woman named Jolene said.

"So you stole Clementine's hat, I outta kill you right now!" said the young man raising his rifle towards the woman.

"Ha! Like you could kill me! They couldn't kill me. _They tried! _All those bastards tired and one by one I killed them all! Now maybe you didn't hear me when I asked y'all sweet PUT YOUR DAMN GUNS DOWN!" The blood soaked woman demanded. "If you don't I'm gonna take this here cross bow and put a nice sharp arrow right through your eye ball and into your goddamn brain!"

This situation had gone south as Jolene's hand began to twitch uncontrollably. Her crossbow was ready and was aim square at Lawrence's head. Just what could Lawrence do? He couldn't very well kill her in cold blood, but he couldn't let her roam free again. What if she came back to the motor inn and takes Clementine with her? No he couldn't afford to do or let that happen.

"Look lady I don't know what happened at this save lots place of yours, but if you ever try to take Clementine's hat or ever go near her again I swear I'll kill you!"

"Is that right? Well isn't it like a man when dealin with a problem he resort to violence? Hmpf your no man! Neither of y'all are men your monster! All men are monsters! All of them! All they do is take and take and take some more! Just like they took….My little baby girl… O Mary."

Lawrence only turned back to the tent. Noticing the contents inside, one of the sleeping bags must have belonged to a little girl. Could this be this woman's tent? This couldn't simply be coincidence. Could she have lost her daughter to those bandits or to a group of walkers maybe?

"Look Jolene was it? Look for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what happened to your daughter, but I won't allow you to steal from Clementine again so just leave, Now!" Lawrence tried to bargain with the crazed woman.

"Steal? Ha that's funny! It's funny how you mention stealing when you're the one who stole her from me?"

Just what did she mean by that? You stole her from me? Danny looked to Lawrence with a question on his mind. What was she talking about? He couldn't very well answer that question seeing as thou he had no clue as he didn't know the answer.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?"

"Playing like you don't know what I'm talking about huh boy? Ok you know what, I changed my mind. I'm putting this arrow right through your balls! Mhmm right through and then Imma string'em up on that tree! Then I'm gonna go down to that farm and shoot every last person down there!"

"Like hell you will!" Danny spoke.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me huh? Shoot me then try and serve me on the menu huh?" Jolene yelled.

"Wait wha…" Lawrence questioned. He turned his head to Danny wondering what she meant by serve me on the menu, is she insane? Just what the hell was going on?

Danny only slid his index finger on the trigger. He aimed down the center of Jolene's head hoping to scare her off with the bluff of shooting her.

"O you don't know? O then Go ahead boy tell' em. Tell' em what y'all got in mind for all them peo…" Jolene began before being cut off with a gunshot.

Danny had open fire. Jolene had been shot dead center in her face. An open hole in her face began to spew blood as her body hit the ground. Lawrence gasped in horror as he saw the blood form a pool around Jolene's body.

"God damn it!" Danny swore swinging his rifle onto his shoulder finding no more use for it being out. He slowly made his way for the body in search of useful items.

Lawrence stood there still in shock of the events that just took place. He had just witnessed a murder in cold blood. Surely he wasn't provoked, but Danny still shot that woman with no hesitation. She didn't deserve to die like this, no one does.

"Jesus Danny!"

"What, don't tell me your getting soft on'em especially what they did to your friend. Besides she had a crossbow pointed at my forehead, but still what a waste." Danny spoke as he picked up the crossbow he mentioned. He saw it as an item of interest as its former user was in no shape or form needing it anymore.

Lawrence only shook his head and asked "So that's it we done here?"

Danny answered "Well seeing as this ain't their main base, it wouldn't smart tromping through the woods lookin for' em so yeah we go back."

Lawrence nodded his head as he began to walk back towards the trail of the forest. Danny took the lead before long as Lawrence's pace slowed greatly. He couldn't help but look back at the small camp. He took one more glance at the body and wondered just what happened to that woman. He only sighed and began to quicken his pace to return back to the farm quickly. He didn't wish to be here any longer than he needed to.


	10. Return to the Barn-Yard

St. Johns Dairy

5:45 P.M.

Late Afternoon

_Last time on the walking dead, Danny and everyone's favorite hot head Lawrence had come across a small bandit camp where they encountered a woman who had them held at gun point. She was quickly disposed of by Danny, but some questions still lay dormant in the back of Lawrence's mind. Upon further investigation of the camp, Lawrence had found Clementine's hat which apparently had been stolen. Too many questions were rising up and no one had the answers. Find out if those questions get answered, now!_

As he made his return back to the dairy with Danny St. John, Lawrence couldn't help but reminisce about the woman in the woods. She was clearly crazed and potentially homicidal, but she seemed to have lost everything her child, her mind and her lively hood all due to those bandits. And to think she could have taken Clementine away without a trace. Lawrence held onto Clem's hat for dear life as he walked faster behind Danny. He wanted to know if she had seen anything or anyone around the motor inn. Who knows, there could be more of those bandits just waiting to sneak in.

The young man's mind was a mess as he couldn't imagine someone or something getting in and taking away Clementine or Tj for that matter, but where were they? The swing set was empty and the front yard was barren of people. Well besides Lily and Kenny arguing once again. Lee tried to be the voice of reason, but once again the two were at each other's throats with both sides now backing down. What could it have possibly been this time around? And where was Mark? How long has he been inside? It wouldn't take this long to get an arrow out of your back would it? He didn't know. He opened the gate and let himself and Danny in the electric fenced while still thinking of what was going on.

"Well that was a hell of a ride huh?" Danny asked.

"Huh, y-yeah I guess you can say that." Lawrence mumbled.

"What's the matter with you, you still upset?"

Lawrence blurted. "No it's j-just." He rubbed the back of his head in frustration. He couldn't lie he was very much upset. Did he have to shoot her? Couldn't they have found an alternative besides violence?

"Nothing, It's nothing." Lawrence sighed.

"Hmm O well. I gotta say you handle that guy I lent ya pretty well you hunter?" Danny asked.

"Huh, o no but Lily does train us every now and then on handling guns. She can be a bit of a pain in the ass, but she has her days where she can be cool."

"Lily, you mean that lady over there with your friends arguing?"

"Yeah that be her. I wonder what they're fighting over now." Lawrence said "I better go and see what it's for now before its gets worse."

"Yeah sounds good. I'll go tell mama we're back so for now you can relax. Mama's gonna be done with the meal in a little while so go on and check out the barn. That's where I guess them kids are. I'm guessing they're in there play with the cow so go ahead and take a load off." Danny suggested.

Lawrence agreed with a nod of the head and gently handed his rifle back. Soon after Danny's departure, Lawrence watched as Kenny and Lily stormed off in different directions. Lily went back to her dad on an open porch as he opened the barn door and slammed it shut. Lee only held the arches of his nose as he sighed in annoyance.

"I'm guessing those two didn't make up while I was gone?" Lawrence asked wondering over to his former professor.

Lee turned around to see his friend smiling at him. "Ha you can say that. I glad you made it back in one piece. So how did it go?"

Lawrence didn't know how to answer that. Just how did it go? He couldn't lie to Lee because he'd see right through him. He knew Lawrence's mind set all too well. Besides, knowing what happened at the camp, Lee might find it interesting to know that he found a camcorder during his recon.

"Lee look I'm gonna be straight up with you. We found someone."

The older man raised an eyebrow lost at Lawrence's previous statement. "Found someone? What do you mean, like an actual person? Was it one of those bandits who shot Mark?"

"No it was a person, a woman." Lawrence stared. "I don't know what the fuck she was talking about thou. She was all like I stole this and I stole that and how she was gonna kill me."

Lee only rubbed his bread in concern "And this woman….. is she….. still with us?"

Lawrence hesitated on answering "No."

"Lawrence, you didn't…"

"NO! Danny did before she was gonna tell me something. It made Danny very specious when the woman was talking like she was telling me something important like a secret they're keeping."

Lee could only try and sum up just what was going on. He trusted Lawrence, but was he telling the entire story? For now he had to trust him.

"Ok at least that woman isn't a problem anymore. Is there anything else you found?" Lee asked.

"Yeah two things actually" Lawrence said rummaging through his pockets.

He revealed the camcorder that he held in his back pocket for save keepings. Lee took the device in his hand. He tried to turn it on, but to no avail.

"It's out of batteries."

"Yeah I know but it has to have something on it." Lawrence said taking the camcorder in his hand.

"Ok and what's the second thing?"

Lawrence reached into the back of his pocket and held onto the second item. How would Lee react to this? He only wondered while slowly revealing the hat to Lee.

"What the hell, where did you…" a dumbstruck Lee asked as he particularly snatched the hat from him.

"That woman in the woods took it from her. Somehow she snuck in the motor in I guess." Lawrence explained.

Lee regained his composure and began to speak. "That can't be possible. That means she must have…."

"Snuck in, yeah I kinda figured that. I wonder if Clementine saw anything like that."

"Yeah you might wanna go ask her. She's in the barn come on."


	11. One nasty salt lick

Inside the Barn

There they were everyone's favorite motor inn kids. Clementine, Ken Jr, and Tj all gathered around a skinny cow. The boys had been flicking the cow's ears in hopes to make it move. The cow merely licked their faces in a playful manner. Clementine who stood to the side, simply laughed and giggled as the salvia of the cow rolled off of their faces slowly. It was an awkward yet cute kid moment for them. Lee couldn't help but smile at the kids who seemed to be having a heck of a time. Lawrence couldn't lie he was happy to see a live animal still intact as well. It wasn't a trick nor was it a mirage it was an actual cow. She looked so peaceful lying there on her belly. Clementine only looked on from the side lines wondering if she could pet her.

"It's ok Clementine you can pet her." Katjaa spoke as she guided a hand towards the cow's stomach.

Clementine turned her head towards the barn door to see Lee and Lawrence coming in. She was trying to speak her mind without actually speaking. She was a bit shy about this situation as she wondered if Lee would allow it. Everyone knew she wanted to.

"It's ok go ahead." Lee spoke giving the green to her request.

With that, Clementine scoots her way towards the cow one foot at a time. She held out her hand and placed it onto the cow's stomach. She could fell the cow's heart beat. The air coursing through its lunges and a lump on the inside giving a slower bump of its own. This was a magical moment in time for her. She was petting a cow for the first time in her life. This was going to be a moment she would remember forever. Only one word could describe how it felt to be petting such a beautiful animal.

"Whoooooa." The cruelly haired girl exhaled as she was utterly captivated by the cow's mere appearance. She looked back and gave a smile to Lee with her eyes practically saying thank you. She then sees Lawrence staring at the ground. What was he so sad for she wondered?

She spoke his name. "Hey Lawrence come and pet the cow with me?" Clementine beckoning him to come to her side. The young man only sprung his head up quickly as he heard his name. He then saw his little friend smiling at him and an open hand. He rubs his neck and began to look at the cow. He couldn't very well say no to a kid much less Clementine. So he makes his way to her side and down towards the cow. He places his hand on the cow's stomach the same as Clementine.

"He-he this is unreal. If you had told me I'd be petting a cow at the beginning of the outbreak, I'd call you crazy. This is a nice change of scenery." Said the tall young man letting Clementine take her spot back.

"I know right and Katjaa said Maybelle might have her baby tonight. Isn't that great?" asked the excited little girl.

"W-wait what, a baby!?" a surprised Lawrence asked.

"We'll see Clementine she's 8 months pregnant after all. Just think a little miracle will be here very soon. Lawrence I was hoping you'd stay and watch it with the kids." Katjaa asked Lawrence.

Lawrence couldn't believe what he was hearing. A baby calf was going to be born into this world. But would anyone want even an animal want a child born into this kind of world? A world filled with monsters both human and undead? That isn't a life to grow up in no matter who or what you are. Lawrence wasn't about to make a fuse over something that couldn't be change. This baby was going to be born one way or another. All he could do now is enjoy this very beautiful moment occurring.

"Yeah L were gonna see a baby cow! Isn't that awesome?" Asked the spiky haired 7 year old as he jumped onto Lawrence's shoulders. "I'm glad your back bro. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I just want to help is all you know?"

Lawrence placed Tj down on the ground. Looking into his eyes, he began to speak "Look kiddo I know how it feels to want to help out and not being able to do anything. It feels horrible I know, but sometimes the best thing we can do is to just be here to help out in another way. Weather if it's keeping someone company or going on a dangerous mission. Everyone helps out in their own special way like you for instance."

"Me, what do I do to help out?"

"Well for one you always know how to cheer me up whenever I'm down and you keep Duck from talking a hole in Clem's ear about those shows you two watched all the time so there's that." Lawrence said.

"Hey!" Duck spoke taking the comment in a harsh way.

Tj only chuckled at his friend's expense. He looked to his guardian Lawrence and saw just how cool he is. He always knew how to make any situation seem less serious. That is why he wanted to be just like him brave, head strong and most importantly, a good guy. Lawrence his only real role model he had left. From afar, Lee only crossed his arms and looked to his student and Tj having their conversation. Lee only nodded his head in a proud way seeing his former pupil act more like a real man for a change instead of his usual bone head, emotion driven delinquent. After combing the surrounding area, Lawrence bumps his foot on a square shaped box behind him. Lee took noticed to it as well not knowing what it is.

"What's this thing?" Lee asked.

"Daddy said it's called a salt lick." Duck answer.

"Ugh sounds nasty." Lawrence retorted.

"It is. You better not lick it. It's super gross." Clementine spoke.

Lawrence only looked to Lee with wide eyes. Lee couldn't help but over hear what Clementine just said as well as he wonder just how she would know such a thing besides knowing it was made of salt. Lawrence only looked at the salt lick intently to see a streak of it darken with what appeared to be salvia. He didn't want to bring it to Lee's attention so Lawrence only turned to Clementine and asked.

"Clem-Clam please you didn't…." Lawrence struggled.

"Did you lick it?" Lee asked with a smirk on his face.

Clementine with wide eyes only bit her lips and stood still as she answered. "I don't know."

Lee only chuckled to himself as Lawrence couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was such an innocent moment that neither one of them could bring themselves to hate her. She was just too cute to hate. Clementine only sighed in relief as she stood next to Duck and Tj.

"Hmmm *Sniff Sniff*, eww something smells funny…" Duck spoke looking to Tj as he held his nose.

"Hey it wasn't me!" Tj yelled trying to keep suspicion off of him. "But it does kinda smell funny."

"Like manure." Clementine spoke.

"What's manure?" Duck and Tj asked simultaneously.

"Doodey…" Clementine said with a smell. Duck laughed followed swiftly by Clementine.

"Kids…" Katjaa spoke.

The laughter had stopped as Clementine and Duck went back to petting the cow. On the other hand, Tj had been in deep thought seeing as thou he knew what that smell was, but it wasn't manure in his opinion.

"It's not manure. It smells like shit." Tj spoke a loud.

Everyone in the barn was a gasp as no one expected that. Duck began to integrant the situation as Clementine simply awed.

"You said a swear word!"

"Tj who taught you that word?" Lee asked angered at his foul language.

"Huh, did I do something wrong?" asked the boy worried about the gaze that Lee was giving.

"Yeah you shouldn't be using bad words like that. They're very bad words not to be used by little boys or girls. I don't want you saying stuff like that again you hear?" Lee asked.

"Bu- but Lawrence was the one who said it first! He uses all those bad words all the time back at the inn!" Tj pleaded.

Lawrence was shocked at the fact that his neighbor was ranting him out. Katjaa looked to Lawrence with a scolding gaze. The intensity of her glare made him uncomfortable. He then could feel another pair of eyes on the back of his neck. Knowing who they belonged to, Lawrence turned around to see Lee with the more than usual stone cold teachers glare. He wasn't going to lie and say Tj was lying because Lawrence was very well know for using very vulgar language so that wouldn't exactly be the smartest idea.

"Lawrence I've told you time and time again to watch it with the language. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Lee asked.

"I know I know look man it was a stupid thing to do and I know that, but let's be honest here Lee, it's not like you've never said a curse word in front of the kids."

"Don't try to shift the blame on me. This is about…"

"O no you have to answer the question. Haven't you cursed in front of Clem before and don't lie." Lawrence demanded trying to lessen his scolding.

Lee wasn't exactly innocent when it comes to profanity either. He has sworn in front of the kids many times before they meet Lawrence. Katjaa then shifted her eyes to Lee seeing as thou he was just as much to blame for this bad behavior as Lawrence with him being his teacher.

"Uhh ok I guess we BOTH could use better language around the kids right?" Lee asked.

"Yeah I guess we could. Tj let's not used that word or any of the other words you heard me say again kid."

Tj only shook his head and began to smile again. Lee only shook his head and walked outside to talking with Kenny who had been keeping watch from outside the barn. Lawrence then began to remember as to why he came to the barn. He pulled the hat from his back pants pocket and walked to its owner.

"Hey Clem-Clam I got something for ya." Said Lawrence presenting her hat.

"My Hat, you found it!" Clementine said jumping in joy as she took the hat from Lawrence's hand. Katjaa had formed another smile as she saw how Lawrence was really trying to be a good role model to the kids by doing the simplest of things. Lee felt happy knowing Clementine had someone else looking out for her besides himself whenever he couldn't.

"You said you find it and you did! Thanks a lot Lawrence I knew you find it." Clementine said hugging his waste tightly.

"Aww hey now don't worry about it Clem-Clam it's my job." The young man spoke. "Hey Clem let me holla at you for a minute."

"Huh, why do you want to holler at me? Did I do something wrong?" Clem asked worried about what Lawrence had to say.

"W-what, O no no I just want to talk." Lawrence tried to explain.

"But you just said you want to holler at me."

"Ha-ha Clem it means to talk or have a conversation. I was using something called slang."

"Slang?" Clem raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm um how can I explain this? Ummmmm, O yeah it's how you know… cool people talk. Like me and you." Lawrence started.

"O I think I get it. You mean like 'Yo' 'Word up son' and 'Sup homey" kinda like the rappers on tv?" Clem wondered completely destroying the English language. "My dad doesn't like me saying those types of word but there not bad thou….right, just cool talk?"

Lawrence could help but crack a smile and laugh on the inside. His face began to turn blue from holding in so much air and laughter. Clementine couldn't help but notice the look on Lawrence's face. She could hear the crack in his closed month trying to escape. She blushed at the fact that he may have been laughing at her dialog.

"Hey are you laughing at me? That's not very funny Hammy." Clem said kicking him in the knee cap.

Lawrence let a gust of air out as he held his shin. "Dang it Clem that hurt, but I guess I did deserve it."

Clementine felt guilty at the pain she had caused her friend as she began to apologize. "I'm sorry Lawrence does it hurt really bad?"

"Nah Its fine, but you do have one mean kick just like your punches. You really are one tough little girl Clementine."

Clementine blushed once more as she had her head tussled around. Now Lawrence didn't wish to beat around the bush, but he had to know if Clementine had seen anything or anyone around the motor inn.

"Ok Clem did you see someone take your hat back at the motor inn?" Lawrence asked.

"No."

"Did you hear anybody or anything outside the gate who might have tried to come in?"

"No, why?"

"O its no reason just let me know if something like that ever started to happen okay kiddo?" Lawrence said.

"Okay I will. Hey, Lawrence can I ask you something?" She wondered.

"Sure what's up?"

Clementine began to play with her hands. She began to cruel her finger in her hair acting coy. A bright pink blush had been painted across her as she began to speak.

"Um before all this bad stuff happened, did you have a…...girlfriend?" A bashful Clementine asked trailing her foot around in the ground.

"Huh, Um no not really, why do you ask?" a confused Lawrence asked.

This reached the ear of one Timothy Jameson who had been listening in the entire time. Duck was continuously talking nonstop about god knows what. He didn't even notice that Tj hadn't been paying attention. Tj only wondered if Clementine was trying to pal around with Lawrence or was this something else. Could Clem be developing something of a small baby crush on Lawrence? Did she want a boyfriend in his friend? Well he is one of the coolest guys they knew and he's super smart, brave and the toughest guy they know as well.

Tj's mind rushed with assumptions and wild accusations, but he couldn't help but fell slightly jealous at the fact that he couldn't have that kind of attention from a certain little girl. So he began to flex his would-be muscle and tried to pose like a body builder. To his displeasure, not much was to be said about his…rippling muscles. Tj sighed in defeat as he sat there wondering when his time would come to be noticed. Clementine and Lawrence were still having their conversation just inches away. Clementine gave very joyance giggle as spoke.

"O no reason I was just wondering if you ever thought about having kids someday."

How could he answer such a question? Him a father, in this day and age, it defiantly would be nice to have an actual family around to love and chariest every day instead of his shit fest of a family he had. Horrible mother, dirt bag father and distance cousin who never visited, but he figured that he already had a family to take care of right now.

"Well I won't lie Clem there have been days I thought about being a dad. When I get older of course, but then Lee would tell me I'm too young to be thinking about becoming a dad. But if I were to be a dad I like to have a little girl just like you." Lawrence said poking Clementine's nose.

"O that's nice I think you'd be a good daddy just like Lee." Clementine said with a warm smile.

Lawrence had a small blush across his face as he began to divert his attention elsewhere. He knew Clementine was a good kid, but now he knew that she was more than just a friend. She was like the little adorable sister that he couldn't bare to see hurt or even sad. She had now been on the same level of emotional attachment as Tj. He now had a little brother and a little sister to look out for. In his former life when the world was normal he was alone, now when the world is in ruin he finds an unexpected family in these two kids. Funny how these things can turn out. Just then a bell could be hear rings from outside. After the bell had rung, Andy St. John had come inside the barn.

"Hey y'all dinners on the table! Doc, Kids let's go get some grub." Andy said leading the kids outside.

Tj and Duck seemed to have instantly sprung up and began to rush towards the house. Katjaa and Clementine had begun to make their way outside as well. Just before giving the cow one last pat on the head, Lawrence began to make his way towards the barn door before being stopped by and hand. It was Lee's hand having avoided everyone else attention.

"Lee what the…"

"Shhh look Lawrence me and Kenny have a feeling about this barn. Kenny thought he heard something in the back there. So I'd figure we'd take a quick peek to see what's on the inside."

"What!? Lee hold on what if they…"

"I know it's risky I know, but we have people on this farm that we care for. Like Kenny and his family, me and Clementine and then you and Tj. If we're going to have them stay on this farm then we need to make sure everything here isn't a possible threat or danger to them, so you in?" Lee asked.

"*Sigh* ok, but what's stopping one of the St. Johns from running in here?"

"Kenny's got them distracted but I don't know for how long so let's move."

Lawrence only sighed once more as he didn't wish to intrude on the St. Johns barn like this. It felt too much like pepping and breaking their trust, but he couldn't very well lie about wanting to know what was behind that door. Lee took the lead as he pulled out some sort of tool with multiple attachments. Upon their arrival to the back door, Lee began to immediately unscrew the screws that held the lock in place. One by one Lee let the screws fall to the ground until none were left. The door was able to move and so it was. Lee took one door handle as Lawrence took the other.

As the doors began to open, the creeks of the door began to fill the barn. Once the doors were pulled back, both Lee and Lawrence's eyes almost left their sockets. Lawrence could barely look at the inside as the room on the other side was covered… in a sick amount of dark red blood. Lee only stood there in horror looking at the tools on the inside. Saws, sickles, pitch forks and bear traps. What type of farm requires bear traps? Neither one of them couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Lee wh-what the fuck is this, Lee?!" A frantic Lawrence asked.

"I-I…"

"Boys didn't you hear the bell?" Spoke a familiar voice.

Lee and Lawrence both turned around quickly to be greeted by Andy St. John. He had something of a smirk on his face as he muttered the words "Dinner Time". Lee only frowned at Andy as Lawrence leaped forward and muscled him to a wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS!?" Lawrence demanded.

"Lawrence! Easy!" Lee said

Lee only took Lawrence by the shoulder. He looked to him and gave a firm nod in disagreement. Lawrence couldn't disobey that look from Lee. He slowly let go of Andy's collar and let Lee take over.

"Why the hell is there so much blood in there!?"

Andy began to reason "Look now me and Danny do a lot of huntin' to go the food on the table. So whenever we go out and find something like a Buck or a rabbit and take it back there then we skin dress and as you can see it gets pretty messy. So there's nothing to worry about."

Still having difficulty believing his story Lawrence only backed away slowly with his eyes trained on Andy. Lee simply took Lawrence by the arm and pats his shoulder. They'd seen enough blood today as it is so anymore would ruin the dinner they about to eat. So they left the barn with Andy closing the back barn door.


	12. Guess who's coming to dinner?

St. Johns Living Room

7:45 P.M

Rainy Evening

The inside of the St. Johns house hold was what you'd expect from a farm. Nice decorum, classy currents, family picture hung from the walls and a very old looking grandfather clock. Nothing says old fashion country than a grandfather clock. The house felt real welcoming as you could feel just how warm it is inside than outside. It was like going on a pumpkin patch trip during Halloween. Strangly enough, a book case had been awkwardly placed in front of what is believed to be the basement. Lawrence motioned Lee to his side noting this as weird. Why would a book shelf need to be in the entrance of the basement? The possibilities lingered in the air as everyone began to make their way towards what appeared to be the dinner room.

"You'll excuse then mess. We had to block off the basement entrance during a walker attack, but it's been a while since that happened so no worries." Said Andy St. John.

"Andy Lee Lawrence come on in the dining room and take a seat while I get the food out." Said Brenda St. John from inside the kitchen.

Without any delay, the three began to make their way into the dining room. Everyone seemed seems to have taken a seat. Lily sat next to her father as Kenny sat with his family. Two open spots were left in the middle of the table where Clementine and Tj waited eagerly for their guardians to take their seats next to them. Andy simply pulled a chair next to Clementine and beside his mother wanting to stay close.

"Alright everybody looks like we're all here now. Now y'all take a seat while I put on some finishing touches." Brenda spoke. "But Lee and Lawrence do me a favor and wash those hands. You two been mucking around the dirt all day. Bathroom's right beside the staircase can't miss it."

Lee only nodded in agreement and left outside of the dining room. Lawrence was about to follow until he noticed someone missing at the dinner table, Mark. Just where could he be? It didn't sit well with him knowing his friend wasn't here to enjoy an actual cooked meal so he ask the question.

"Where's Mark?"

"Now don't you worry your little head about your him. I already brought some food up to him so you just let him rest."

He didn't wish to make a fuss so he simply walked towards the bathroom. Upon stepping outside the dining room, Lawrence couldn't help but noticed Lee wasn't inside. He took a step inside the bathroom to make sure that he wasn't hiding behind the door. He just wasn't there. Suddenly, Lawrence heard creaking from up stairs. He wasn't about to go up but he wondered who could be making that noise. One little peak wouldn't hurt right? Besides he had already snuck a peek inside the barn what else could he get into trouble for? So he slowly and carefully began to creep up the steps trying to keep his footsteps light as possible.

The more steps he took the more creaks the steps made with each heavy step upward. He finally made it up to the second floor of the house. It was dark, very dark and just outside a storm could be seen through the window. Something was coming and it couldn't just be the storm. Lawrence took in a more in depth look at the second floor. He saw two open doors. One was a broom closet the other looked as if it was a bedroom with the sigh above the door. He entered the room to see his mentor Lee looking at what appeared to be a bookshelf.

Lawrence whispered "Lee, what's going on?"

Lee turned to him and answered "Watch your step! I think that stuff is…"

Lawrence looked to his feet and noticed a red stain on the ground. He knelt down and lightly touched the stain. He brought it towards his nostrils and took a whiff of it. It smelled all too familiar.

"Lee is this…Blood?" Lawrence asked.

"I hope not, but the stain seems to lead towards this shelf. Here come and help me push it. Slowly"

Lee began to push the bookshelf without making too much noise. Lawrence helped by pulling the opposite side of the bookshelf. With a few more pulls Lee and Lawrence had moved the bookshelf to the side to reveal a door where the assumed blood seemed to resonate. Lawrence could only wonder what was behind the door as Lee reached for the knob. He carefully twisted the door handle and slowly pushed the door inward. As the door slowly opened, a light began to fill the room as well as a horrible stench. Once the door had fully been opened, a body could be seen clear as day on the ground.

Lawrence did a double take on the ground to make sure what he was seeing was correct. Lee simply looked on in horror as he knew just as well as Lawrence knew the person on the ground. It was their friend Mark, but only something was completely wrong. The red stain they had found earlier had indeed been blood but what was wrong was the fact that the blood came from the Mark and his…Missing Legs. Lawrence tried to contain his anger and slowly began to inhale and exhale hard.

"L-Lee….Lawrence…." Mark gasped trying to summon the strength to speak. It was difficult for him to do so since he had been gurgling his own blood. He laid in a pool of his own blood that was escaping his leg nubs.

Lee only knelt down and asked "Mark what the hell happened."

Lawrence only sat down on the bed and shook his head. He was in shock of what he was seeing. His friend Mark had now become an amputee, but not willing. What or who could have done this and why? Why Mark, and why cut of his legs? Nothing made since anymore. Mark was in to much pain to muster up his remaining strength to speak so he used what bits of energy he had left to say a few words.

"*gasping* B-brothers….."

"Come Mark stay with us! Why did they do this to you?!" Lee asked holding Mark in his arms.

Mark looked as if he was getting ready to pass out at any given moment soon he decided to come out directly and tell his friends some curial news.

"Lee… Lawrence don't…. let…the kids….eat d-dinner…"

Those few words made Lee's neck hair stand on edge. Lawrence couldn't help but want to vomit, but once he heard Mark's word only made him turn to Lee. The two knew what that meant. The meal that Brenda St. John had just cooked was.

"Clementine!" Lee spoke.

"O No TJ!" Lawrence said rushing for the steps without care for who knew.

Lee mind was divided. On one hand he wanted to help his friend as much as possible, but that meant leaving Clementine to eat… No that wasn't going to happen. Lee only grabbed the nearest pillow on the bed and slid it underneath Mark's head. With Mark taken care of, Lee bolted for the 1st floor where he could hear Lawrence yelling. Lee knew that this would happen. Lawrence was beside himself and no one could stop him whenever he got into this state of mind. He probably should have gone himself, but it's too late for now. He made his way down to the first floor and into the dining room where everyone's attention had been directed towards one excited Lawrence.

"Kenny Lily we need to go NOW! These people are fucking crazy! They're making us eat human meat how many times do I have to say it!?" Lawrence pleaded.

Lee could only imagine what it what sound like trying to take in the fact that you were told you were eating human meat. It wouldn't exactly process as a possibility, but given the circumstances I think they might understand. Lily took notice to Lee walking into the room and asked.

"Lee what the hell has gotten into Lawrence? He's going on and on about eating human meat." Lily wondered.

"Yeah is there something you two found? Come one pal you're scarin the kids here." Kenny said.

The St. John merely continued to eat acting as if everything was alright. The sight of seeing the St. Johns eating gave Lee a chill up his spine as he looked on in disgust.

"O sit your asses down and enjoy this meal this nice woman made for us!" Larry yelled.

"Settle down Larry. Lawrence and Lee just a little startle is all. Once they get some food in them, then they'll be fine." Brenda said placing a hand on Larry's. Larry laughed as he looked at Brenda and smiled something he wasn't really done since….well ever. Lawrence couldn't help but want to puke, but now wasn't the time. He knew what had to be done but no one would believe him.

"Hello! Is anyone even listening anymore!? You're eating human meat! HUMAN MEAT! We need to go now!"

"Lawrence calm down man. Look I don't know what you found, but this little joke of yours ain't funny anymore." Kenny said.

"You know for once I agree with Kenny. You need to either calm down or step outside. Some of us want to enjoy our food in peace." Lily said.

Before he could speak again, Lawrence had been cut off by Larry. "Don't indulge him Lily. There's always something up with this boy, especially when he's around Lee. He's been nothing but a trouble maker since the day we met him."

Just what did Larry mean by that Lawrence thought? Was it some type of racial slur or maybe it was something about him being a child in his eyes. Either way it had set Lawrence off once again.

"You know what Larry Fuck you! Eat up!"

"O I plan to and I'll enjoy every last bite." Larry said digging his fork into his plate. He lifted his fork and shoved the meat into his mouth and chewed. It was a disgusting sight to behold, but it was self satisfying to have him shut up even if it was for a few seconds.

Lee only shook his head at the entire situation as he held the sides of his temples. He looked to Clementine and saw a shocked and confused expression of her face. He didn't wish for her to know just what they were about to eat nor did he wish to scare her with the horrible reality that Mark was up stares dying. Once the room got quite, everyone turned to Lee as for an answer. Lawrence wasn't exactly coming off as calm so everyone, especially Kenny and Lily, were listening intently for Lee's answer.

"It's true. Go up stares and look. Mark's up there…Legless!" Lee started. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't saw it with my own eyes!"

It took a moment to soak in what Lee had just said. Everyone began to mutter among themselves, all except Larry and Duck who both were too busy stuffing their faces with human flesh to even listen.

"O no not you two Lee." Lily sighed.

"Kenny dear what do you think?" Katjaa asked.

"Not sure. Just keep Duck close."

Everyone's eyes now wondered over towards the St. Johns who were still eating like nothing was happening. Once the silence caught their attention, the St. Johns all put their forks down.

"Well judging by all the looks on y'alls faces and your friends' strange behavior, I'm guessing you want answers." Brenda assumed. "Well I won't lie to y'all. *exhale* Everything their sayin is true."

"Everything could of turned alright for you folks." Said Danny St. John No one had anything to say. The pure shock that everyone had could be seen clear across their faces.

"He would of died anyway we gotta think about livin!" Andy blurted out.

"Settle down honey." Brenda said as she blew out a candle on the table. The look she gave off was very… creepy. "Let me tell y'all a story. Growing up in rural Georgia smack dab in the middle of nowhere you're taught not to waste. It's how my papa raised me and how I raised my boys. So when we're out lookin for food, well as you can see we only go for the animals that were gonna die anyway or in this case…people."

Kenny immediately spit out the food he had in his mouth and grabbed the nearest napkin and wiped his mouth out. Lily only slid his plate away from her as well as Larry. TJ and Clementine only followed everyone else as they were beginning to get scared.

"O god I think I'm going to be sick…" Lily said holding her stomach.

"Besides, it's more of a mercy killing compared to those sick monsters out would. All those things do is eat and kill and eat until they kill some more. All were doin is putting that meat to better use."

Katjaa quickly swiped away Duck's plate. HE whined and moaned as he was really enjoying his meal. No matter how oblivious he was to the situation at hand. Katjaa only placed a hand on Duck's shoulder just in case the situation got hostile.

"You all are sick. Sick in the head!" Said Lee.

"Now Lee that's not a nice thing to imply." Brenda retorted. "I know it's hard to accept, but Andy is right we only go after the folks that are gonna die anyway."

Danny St. John looked to everyone and said "Like y'all"

This wasn't a game. These people were boarder line insane and they were beginning to give everyone the stink eye. Lawrence looked to Lee and wondered what to do. Lee was at a loss seeing how dire this situation is there's not too many. They had guns and they were more than willing to use them. He could only come to one possible choice.

"Clementine Tj, Run!"

She jumped at Lee's sudden outburst still scared of the farmers change in tone. Tj began to shiver once her heard Lee's request. Almost immediately, Andy pulled his pistol from his back pocket.

"Nobody's goin anywhere!" Andy said waving his gun around. Danny had pulled his rifle that had been sitting to his right.

"We got lots of use for y'all right here."

Needless to say, this dinner had gone to hell. Everyone was panicking and making demands. Lily was demanding them to let them leave. Kenny threatens them not to go near Katjaa and Duck. The situation was bad and getting worse by the second. What could be done? How were they going to get out of this? And why is this happening now? One thing's for sure, now wasn't the time questions. It was time for action. So Lawrence decided he take matters into his own hands.

"We outnumber you. 3 on 6 your odds aren't in your favor boys." Lawrence said pulling out his revolver.

"Well that's true so you wouldn't mind if I even the odds then!" Said Andy as he viciously grabbed Clementine by the hair.

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Lee demanded trying to rush to her, but only to be stopped by a rifle barrel pointed at his throat by Danny.

She screamed in pain as she felt the pain coursing through her head. Tj was in shock. His heart raced and fear rising throughout his body. He only wondered what he could do. He turned to Clementine who had a single tear in her eye. Seeing one of his friends crying seemed to have struck a nerve. He suddenly picked up the nearest fork and drove it into Andy St. Johns leg. He screeched in pain as he hit Tj with the back of his pistol.

"No Tj!" Clementine yelled.

Everyone began to look to the ground as the saw small traces of blood on Tj's face. He was unmoving and he didn't respond to anyone's call. Seeing not only Clementine as a hostage, but Tj knock unconscious as well, Lawrence was at his wits end. He flung himself towards Andy St. John and yelled.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!"

Unfortunately, Danny had his rifle pointed directly at Lawrence's temple keeping both him and Lee at bay for now. Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of tumbling had reached everyone's ears. The sounds came from outside the dining room near the staircase. With one loud thud, the tumbling stopped. What could it be everyone wondered as they looked to one another? Then a new sound emerged. It sounded as if something was almost…crawling its way into the dining room. Lee slightly poked his head out to see what it was. To not only his shock, but to everyone in the room, they all saw what had been the cause of the sounds. It was Mark begging and pleading for help as the blood from his nubs continued to leak out.

With one final crawl into the dining room, Mark had passed out. Lee only took one look to Clementine who looked so frightened. Lee could only imagine if the St. Johns would do the same thing to Clementine if no one would save her. He didn't want that to happen to anyone else, especially her.

"Clemti—Gah!" Lee said trying to make a attempt to rescue her, but he found the blunt end of a rifle in his face knocking his out cold.

Lawrence luckily caught him by the shoulders and yelled. "LEE!"

"Not another move or I'll blow your brains out. Now get up I got a little surprise for you Mr. Hamilton, but first drop your gun on the table Now!"

Lawrence wasn't in the position to making any snappy one liners or make some type of commands. He was utterly powerless in this situation. He didn't like it at all. Not being able to help anyone. His friend Lee, His little Clem-Clam or even his favored little brother Tj who still laid face down on the ground. He didn't want to give up his only defense to the enemy, but what choice did he have? Knowing how far these people will go, Lawrence couldn't very well defy them.

"Kid they have guns pointed at us. The won this round just put the gun down Lawrence. Not just for all our sakes, but for Tj's sake too." Kenny said trying to convince Lawrence with logic.

"Yeah Lawrence we need to figure out another way, but for now just do as they say." Lily said also trying to defuse the situation.

Lawrence hesitated as his wrist began to shake with fear something he long since forgot. Something he thought he lost a long time ago. He turned to Clementine and saw her golden eyes. He didn't want to make her feel any more pain than she already has so he had only one choice.

"Shit…" Lawrence swore as he tossed his silver revolver onto the table. Brenda quickly took it and pointed it down towards Kenny and Lily making sure no one would do anything heroic or stupid.

"That's a good boy. Here Danny put these on' em. He might give us trouble if he roams free with those hands of his." Andy said those a black bag of some sort to Danny.

He catches it with ease as feels around for it and wondered what it was. Once he dug inside it, it all became clear to him. This would ensure that the threat of Lawrence would be neutralized for good.

"Alright turn around your goin first. And bring your little friend too." Danny commanded as he held Lawrence at gun point.

Lawrence simply growled under his breath and picked Tj up off the ground and followed Danny outside into the rain not knowing what horrid fate awaited him.

"Alright next! You ball cap and long hair!" Andy said pointing his gun towards Kenny and Lily. They simply followed his orders as instructed hoping for an explanation.

F.I.N


End file.
